


Open Your Eyes

by Tophie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Sad and Happy, Second Chances, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: Logan venía de un futuro en el que Peter había muerto.  En sus brazos, amándolo hasta el último momento.Hasta que se volvieron a encontrar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En Un Futuro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244150) by Dark Kitsune. 



> Este fic esta basado en el oneshot "En un futuro" de Dark Kitsune en Amor Yaoi  
> Realmente, se recomienda leer este oneshot antes para poder tener una mayor comprensión de este fic (además es hermoso)
> 
> "Letra Cursiva" - Recuerdos  
> "Letra normal" - Actualidad

_\--“¿P-por qué lloras? L-las lágrimas n-no van contigo”_

_Logan venía de un futuro en el que Peter había muerto._

_\--“¡No Peter, no, no, no-!”_

_En sus brazos, amándolo hasta el último momento._

_\--“¿S-sabes? T-te ves...patético”_

**Primera Parte: Closed Eyes**

_Aún recordaba ese día en específico. El día en que perdió a Peter y esta vez para siempre. Recordaba su cuerpo recostado en el suelo, rodeado por un manto carmesí. Los brazos de Logan, adoloridos por la batalla, sujetaban suavemente su torso mientras lo apoyaba en su pecho, junto a su corazón, esperando que el cuerpo herido copiara sus latidos y los repitiera también para que la chispa de vida no se agotara. A pesar de que sus labios mostraban su típica sonrisa, sus ojos no reflejaban la alegría. Ya no brillaban con curiosidad, eran opacos y con cada palabra dada se alejaban más del lugar._

_\--“Por favor, no me dejes-“_

_Aunque lo que realmente quiso decir es No me dejes tú también._

_El menor pareció procesar las palabras unos segundos dentro de sí, como queriendo grabarlas en su memoria y con una mirada llena de inocencia le respondió en un susurro._

_\--“Y-yo nunca te dejé y t-tampoco te dejaré a-ahora” Sus palabras eran tan débiles que Wolverine tuvo que asomar su rostro para poder escucharlo, no le importaba si se manchaba de sangre o si sus lágrimas caían en gruesas gotas. Quería sentirlo cerca para cerciorarse de que era real._

_\--“S-sólo me estoy a-adelantando un poco” El menor hizo una pausa para toser unos coágulos que se le formaron en la garganta “S-si me la encuentro, prometo decirle lo mucho que la a-amas…s-seguro esperará…por ti”_

_Si bien esto lo dijo también sonriendo, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que no necesariamente era físico; como si un velo de apatía, al que ya estaba acostumbrado, se hubiera posado en su mirada._

_Decir ‘te amo’ estaba demás. El más joven de los dos lo sabía porque ya se había cansado de repetirlo sin recibir respuesta. No esperaba que hoy, en su lecho de muerte, fuera diferente, pero él no podía cambiar lo que sentía por el otro.  Logan no lo amaba, al menos no como él quería, sin embargo, Peter aceptó vivir de migajas, sabiendo que peleaba una batalla que no podía ganar._

_\--“S-siempre e-estaré…contigo, Logan”_

_Y pensar que esta mañana le había prometido eso. De alguna forma, Logan no pudo evitar sentirse engañado._

_\--“Por favor….Peter”_

_A pesar de las heridas y los moretones, su rostro seguía siendo suave y cabía perfecto en la curva de su mano. Cuántas noches había repetido esta acción de manera inconsciente y nunca creyó darle tanto valor como ahora. Sus dedos se entrelazaron automáticamente en las hebras plateadas mientras buscaba una mínima esperanza en la mirada del otro a la que aferrarse._

_\--“Tal vez...en otro futuro-”_

_Esas últimas palabras se repetirían en la cabeza de Logan por el resto de su vida inmortal._

*

_“¿Somos amigos en el futuro?”_

_“Creo que podríamos llamarlos así”_

_“Eso quiere decir que te volveré a ver”_

_“No tomes nada por hecho niño. Una vez cambiemos toda esta situación, el futuro que conozco no existirá, por lo que puede que no nos volvamos a ver”_

_“Entonces te buscaré”_

Y vaya que lo había encontrado.

Al inicio no pasó de un ‘ _Buenos días profesor’_ para después pasar a ‘ _¡¿Vamos viejo, realmente esperas que leamos todo eso para mañana?!’_ Logan creía que ni el mismo Peter sabía que lo estaba buscando, sólo siguió a sus pies y cruzaron caminos nuevamente. Alguna vez trató de preguntarle si recordaba algo de su viaje al pasado, pero el otro no parecía dar indicios de saber de qué hablaba. ¿Sería verdad? Logan no presionó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el niño. Dudando si entrar o no al aula donde Logan había terminado su clase hace poco. Qué pasaría por su mente para hacerlo dudar tanto. Después de todo, no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

Se le veía nervioso, no tenía esa máscara de confianza que solía llevar a todos lados. Detrás de él, su amiga incondicional lo acompañaba, la chica de pelo blanco le comentaba algunas cosas bajito y Peter le respondía con muecas en el rostro hasta que al final, parece que la morena se cansó y, de un fuerte empujón, metió a Peter dentro del aula. Mostrándole un pulgar arriba, la muchacha se marchó riendo.

Ahora estaban los dos solos.

Logan trataba de evitar momentos así porque, si este futuro se parecía en algo al del que él venía, las cosas no terminarían bien.

“¡H-hey!” Dijo Peter tratando de no encorvarse, intentando verse más confiado, aunque el temblor en su voz lo delataba.

“¿Qué deseas Maximoff?” Dijo Logan cortante. No quería profundizar esto.

“¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa barrera en nuestra _relación_ ” El nerviosismo que antes acompañaba al joven desapareció para mostrar un poco de ofensa.

A Logan no le gustaba a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. Primero un foreplay en doble sentido y después terminarían teniendo sexo en su pupitre. Él era el mayor de los dos, por lo que tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

“No existe una ‘relación’ entre nosotros Maximoff” Logan empezó a guardar sus libros y hojas en su maleta “Sácate esa idea de la cabeza”

“Eso no parecía ayer cuando….nos besamos”

El mayor se quedó congelado en su sitio recordando la noche anterior.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara eso? Él tratando de evitar a toda costa de que el mocoso desarrollara sentimientos hacia su persona y lo primero que hace es emborracharse y lanzarse encima del muchacho. Menos mal no pasó nada, sólo palabras y roces que pudieron mal interpretarse. Logan se odiaba por lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que negarlo todo.

“Lo de ayer fue un error” Vamos Logan, tú puedes hacerlo, es por su bien. “Nunca debió haber pasado”

Peter se quedó impactado ante las palabras del mayor. Sentía que sus piernas habían sido clavadas al suelo y todo su cuerpo desmoronarse como si fuera de arena. Logan intentó no mirarlo al rostro porque sabía que vería partes de su alma romperse como vidrio. Al final, Peter recordó cómo formar palabras que al inicio salieron secas y entrecortadas para después ir agarrando más coherencia.

“P-pero…yo pensé-“

“Pensaste mal” Logan dio un largo suspiro. Realmente esto lo estaba destrozando por dentro “Mira, lo siento niño, pero yo no siento nada por ti”

Lo había hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

“No te creo”

Peter murmuró estas palabras mirándolo de frente y, recogiendo la poco de dignidad que le quedaba, se retiró de la sala, dejando a Logan solo con su consciencia.

*

Pasó un tiempo hasta que él y Peter volvieran a hablarse. El menor lo estaba evitando incluso en sus clases. Al inicio faltaba, pero después de una reunión de advertencia con Charles, Peter no tuvo otra opción que acudir a sus clases como cualquier alumno regular. Eso sí, siempre se sentaba al fondo y nunca participaba, era una silla más. Logan nunca quiso que lo odiara ¿O sí quería eso?, pero había mucho en juego si volvía a caer.

El futuro que él recuerda, no fue uno feliz, al menos no para Peter Maximoff.

Mentiría si dijera que no llegó a querer al mocoso, realmente sus manías e inocencia le habían entibiado su frío corazón años después de la muerte de Jean, pero el tema era ese, Peter no era Jean y por más que intentó nunca lo logró ser.

Ahora con esta nueva “Jean”, tan joven y radiante, su corazón sentía que había vuelto a latir nuevamente y se había dado permiso de ilusionarse tan sólo un poco. Aunque ella sólo tuviera ojos para el mocoso Summers, el saber que estaba viva le reconfortaba por sus errores del pasado.

Logan no quería volver a poner a Peter en una batalla que no podría ganar.

Al inicio, fueron palabras escuetas sobre trabajos pendientes de sus clases, la verdad le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero Maximoff había demostrado ser particularmente responsable en su materia, seguro para no tener que dirigirle la palabra.  Luego fueron comentarios sobre lo tonto que se veía Summers en esa casaca de cuero ‘ _¿cómo si así pudiera hacerse más hombre? ¡por favor!’_ Y sin saberlo había construido una aceptable amistad con el muchacho en la que cada cierto tiempo compartían almuerzos juntos, autoimpuestos por el menor claro está.

“Hoy es martes” Mencionó Peter mientras se sentaba frente a Logan a las afueras del campus.

“¿Y eso qué?” Logan tenía frente a sí un sándwich de atún no muy apetecible y un periódico al que fingía prestarle atención para evitar que las personas se le acercaran a querer conversarle. Peter no entendía las indirectas claro.

“Los martes almorzamos juntos”

Era un bonito día después de todo. La primavera ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las flores estaban en botones, algunas floreciendo. Los árboles mostraban partes verdes y los pájaros empezaban a anidar en las cercanías. El sol aún no era muy fuerte, pero igual era cálido como para estar afuera.

“¿Desde cuándo?” Preguntó el mayor sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

“Desde hoy” El joven de cabellos plateados ya se encontraba abriendo uno de esos extraños paquetes de Twinkies cuando el mayor al fin levantó la mirada para verlo.

Logan prefirió no contradecir al mocoso porque eso implicaría alargar la conversación, así que, con un suspiro final, dobló su periódico y dejó que Peter dijera todo lo que tenía que decir que en su mayoría era eventualidades de su día a día, sus amigos, sus clases, los rumores de la posible relación entre su padre y el profesor -si supiera- las últimas modas, etc. El niño sí que podía hablar.

Una suave brisa los envolvió a ambos mientras se relajaban recostados en el pasto. Cada uno con sus pensamientos mientras terminaban de digerir sus almuerzos. Los rastros de sueño les rozaban los ojos y parecía querer ganar la batalla.

No era normal estos momentos de silencio entre ambos, sobretodo porque el menor se encargaba de llenar cada espacio con comentarios innecesarios a veces. Logan trataba de disfrutar al máximo estos periodos de paz. Además, había una pregunta que le corroía desde algún tiempo, pero cómo preguntársela sin que suene a que se preocupaba por él.

“Oye y tú, ¿crees que eres feliz aquí?”

A Peter le cayó de sorpresa esta pregunta, Logan puedo saberlo por sus labios que se tensaron ligeramente haciendo una mueca.

“No la paso mal” Guardó silencio para ordenar mejor sus ideas mientras retiraba algunas hojas que habían caído a su cabeza “Es decir, conocí a mi papá, tengo amigos geniales, puedo aprender a manejar mejor mis poderes y al fin puedo ser parte de algo más grande que yo ¿me entiendes?”

Con esto último se refería a los X Men. Logan no entendía la fijación del muchacho por ser un ‘superhéroe’. Exponiendo su vida, cortando su juventud, ganándose enemigos. Esa vida no le convenía, pero el mayor no podía interferir en sus decisiones.

“Ya veo” Y no se volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Se quedaron un rato más descansando en el pasto. Las clases de Logan comenzaban en un par de horas así que tenía tiempo para matar.

_\--“¿A quién ves?”_

_\--“Pues a ti mocoso, ¿a quién más tengo debajo mío?”_

_\--“No, no. Me refiero, ¿a quién ves realmente cuando me miras?”_

_Acababan de terminar una misión y se encontraban agotados. El Blackbird no llegaba por ellos aún por lo que decidieron recostarse en el prado mientras esperaban. Como nunca, estaban los dos solos, por lo que los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Logan tenía ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza Peter para darle elevación y poder observarlo desde arriba, entrelazando sus dedos esporádicamente con sus cabellos plateados._

_\--“Creo que no entiendo tu pregunta Peter”_

_Mentía. Sí la entendía, pero no era lo suficientemente hombre como para darle mayor forma en su cabeza._

_Peter sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad y lo llenaba de tristeza. No sabía si lo que dolía más era el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo o que cuando lo observaba, miraba el rostro de otra persona que ya no existía en este mundo._

_Con mucho dolor en su corazón, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Logan, atrayéndolo más hacia él, y lo siguió besando._

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con el muchacho, más venían las memorias a atormentarlo. Aún podía recordar la mirada descorazonada que tenía el menor cada vez que recordaba a Jean, pero Peter nunca le dijo nada, ni trato de reclamarle, sólo lo escuchaba en silencio y lo apoyaba en su dolor. 

Ahora que tenía a este nuevo Peter a su costado, a quien ya había rechazado una vez, pero por lo que veía aún no se rendía, la sensación de estar traicionándolo lo invadía nuevamente. Ya no sólo con el fantasma de Jean, sino con el de un Peter de un pasado que nunca existió.

“Mocoso, ¿Qué no tienes clases o algo así?” Preguntó con ganas de espantar al muchacho. Ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos.

“No, todavía en un rato más”

Peter podía parecer tonto, pero no lo era. Logan quería deshacerse de él. ¿Tanto le incomodaba su presencia? No podía evitar que eso le doliera un poco.

“De todas formas, deberías ir yendo a la biblioteca a repasar o algo” El periódico que estaba doblado a su costado volvió a sus manos para cumplir su misión de distractor. El menor observaba en silencio cada movimiento que hacía, como tratando de leerlo. Logan nunca entendió qué era lo que le causaba esa mirada.

“Si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo” La respuesta fue directa y sin filtro, como siempre había sido él. Su rostro reflejaba incomodidad y sus manos apretaban nerviosamente el pasto debajo suyo.

“¿Quieres la verdad? Bien. Sí, quiero que te vayas” No había querido sonar tan duro, pero si era la única forma en la que el chiquillo entendiera, que así sea. “No te soporto”

Peter abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió. Parecía un pez fuera del agua que luchaba por respirar. Las palabras se le trabaron en su garganta donde se formó un gran nudo que le dolía y sus ojos empezaron a arderle también.

“¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel conmigo?!” Gritó frustrado el menor mientras se ponía de pie. “¡¿Acaso alguna vez te hice algo o qué?!”

“No pidas la verdad si no vas a poder con ella, mocoso” Logan estaba perdiendo los papeles también. Se supone que era el mayor de los dos, no debería ponerse a pelear con un niño de veintitantos años.

Peter estaba rojo de furia y respiraba agitadamente. La mirada que tenía podía atravesar el cuerpo de Logan mil veces y dejarlo morir desangrado para lo que a él le importaba.

“¡Eres un idiota Logan!” Gritó con frustración y, antes de que cayeran las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, desapareció en cuestión de segundos del lugar.

Wolverine se quedó viendo el lugar donde había estado el muchacho momentos atrás. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a Peter? El menor tenía razón, era un idiota, el más grande de todos. Logan volvió a recostarse en el pasto y puso el periódico sobre su cabeza para cubrirse del sol. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

_El Blackbird los recogió en las coordenadas entregadas y ahora ambos descansaban en los cómodos asientos del jet mientras eran transportados a casa._

_\--“Dime niño, ¿A quién ves cuando me miras?” Preguntó Logan con una sonrisa en su rostro queriendo escuchar la respuesta del menor a su pregunta anterior._

_Peter lo miró a los ojos sorprendido y con una amplia sonrisa que el cansancio no pudo opacar le respondió “Pues, yo veo al amor de mi vida”_

*

En los últimos meses, Peter y él ya no frecuentaban como antes. Casi siempre cuando lo veía estaba rodeado de su grupo de amigos o estaba entrenando en la Sala de Peligro. Logan había ido a su habitación al día siguiente a disculparse por ser tan duro - idiota-, pero igual las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Peter prefirió mantener su distancia y sólo tratarlo cuando era debidamente necesario, como en clases o en algunas misiones que coincidían.

Ya no aparecía esa chispa que los conectaba, más bien ahora, cada vez que estaba con Peter pareciera que arrastraban ambos dolores ocultos que llenaba la habitación en la que se encontraran de tal forma que no pudieran estar en la misma por mucho tiempo.

El mayor pensó que esto era lo mejor para ambos. A él aún le quedaban heridas por sanar y al niño le faltaba vida por vivir.

Por momentos a Logan le parecía sentir una ligera brisa con aroma a vainilla pasar por su lado o creía ver un reflejo plateado con el rabillo del ojo. Pensar que el niño aún intentaba acercarse a él, pero no lo hacía por temor a ser rechazado era triste, así que, se dedicó a lo que mejor hacía. Alcohol y mujeres.

Noche tras noche, el pelinegro salió buscando placer para olvidarse de los fantasmas que lo perseguían incluso al bar. Lo bueno era que estos desaparecían al finalizar la sexta botella y si tenía a una chica pelirroja de piel crema y tersa, con diminuta ropa de encaje haciéndole un baile privado mucho mejor.

“Cariño, vienes seguido aquí ¿no es cierto?” Susurró coquetamente la bailarina mientras levantaba la cabeza de tal manera que sus cabellos rojizos se peinaran para atrás rozando con el rostro de Logan “Ya eres uno de mis clientes frecuentes” Dijo la mujer mientras le mostraba una blanca sonrisa enmarcada en labial rojo que combinaba con el color de su cabello.

“No te pago para que hables sino para que bailes” Respondió cortante el pelinegro. La habitación donde se encontraba estaba adornada con luces de neón, alfombras con estampado animal y un amplio sillón negro de cuero. La decoración era pésima, pero lo que era aún peor era el aroma que emanaba. Podía oler el aroma a sexo en cada esquina. 

“Oh mi amor, creo que no me pagas lo suficiente entonces” Ella se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo mientras movía de manera lenta su pelvis junto a la del mayor, intentado conseguir una reacción.

Logan se estaba cansando de escucharla. Quería que terminara rápido para poder largarse a dormir a la mansión. “¿Esto será suficiente?” Le mostró un par de billetes con grandes números a lo que la mujer abrió los ojos emocionada.

“Esto bebé, te alcanza para mucho más que un baile” Le sonrió ampliamente mientras empezó a recorrer con su lengua partes de su mandíbula y cuello “Puedo hacer que todas tus fantasías se hagan realidad, sólo tienes que pedirlo”

Interesante. Había captado la atención de Logan.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” Logan no tenía ni idea de por qué le preguntaba eso, la verdad era que no le interesaba, pero supuso que si podrían avanzar a otro tipo de ‘negocios’ lo ideal sería saber por lo menos el nombre de con quién estaba tratando.

“Por este precio, tú puedes ponerme el nombre que desees” Su lengua continuó recorriendo parte del cuello de Logan y sus manos se unieron para empezar a desabotonar la camisa.

El mayor pareció pensarlo unos momentos y con una sonrisa ladeada le respondió “Jean. Te llamarás Jean”

Al terminar su aventura nocturna, volvió a la mansión oliendo a perfume de flores barato y con marcas de labial rojo en el cuello. Él ni se había percatado de las pruebas delatoras de su actividad pasada hasta que entró a ver su reflejo al baño de su habitación. Su rostro lo decía todo. Cabello enmarañado, bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, labios resecos y músculos contraídos por la mala noche. Tenía que deshacerse de la evidencia si quería estar presentable para ir a dictar clases en un par de horas.

Aún era temprano, seguro muchos de los alumnos seguían durmiendo todavía, así que podía escabullirse a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con nadie conocido para evitar dar explicaciones incómodas. Aunque él sabía bien que simplemente podía no responderlas y seguir de largo. Nadie cuestionaría su conducta, ya que, se esperaba eso de él.

Al terminar de asearse, buscó ropa limpia en el cajón y, con la mente más clara enrumbó a su objetivo. El camino fue tranquilo hasta que unos metros antes de llegar a la cocina escuchó voces de varias personas hablando animadamente. Al parecer había alumnos que ya habían comenzado su día y se podía oír la vajilla siendo removida de sus repisas.

“¡Oye Scotty, pásame la leche!” Gritó el peliplateado desde la isla de mármol en el centro.

“¡Piensa rápido Peter!” Scott le arrojó el bidón de leche que solicitó haciendo que en un rápido movimiento el joven se trasladara desde su ubicación hasta el otro extremo de la cocina y de nuevo en su sitio en cuestión de segundos.

“Sigues siendo muy lento Scotty” Le bufó a su amigo quien se sentó al frente suyo con un tazón de cereal y frutas mientras le mostraba el dedo medio con la mano libre.

“Ustedes dos parecen niños” Replicó con una sonrisa la chica de piel canela que se encontraba sentada al costado de Peter con una taza de infusión de arándanos y una tostada con mermelada.

Los jóvenes continuaron con su plática hasta que vieron al mayor ingresar a la cocina con las actividades de la noche anterior pesándole en el cuerpo. Al inicio no dijeron nada, pero la curiosidad se les notaba en el rostro. ‘Él no viene de dormir en su habitación’ era el pensamiento que primaba en sus cabezas mientras se dirigían mensajes ocultos con las miradas.

Logan podía sentir la atención del resto sobre sus hombros ni bien entró a la habitación. En el centro estaban sentados el chico de lentes Scott, la chica de pelo blanco Ororo y para su mala suerte, la última persona que quería cruzarse, Peter. Quien justamente evaluaba cada centímetro de su presencia y que, a pesar de haberse duchado, no podía ocultar.  

El pelinegro prefirió evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran, así que, sin decir nada, avanzó hasta el refrigerador para sacar el jugo. Su plan era coger un maldito vaso y largarse a la primera oportunidad de ahí, hasta que una joven voz llamó su atención.

“¡Hey Logan, parece que tuviste una buena noche!” Exclamó el de gafas mientras bufaba con sus amigos.

Ugh. Lo habían descubierto.

“Métete en tus propios asuntos Summers” Gruñó el mayor mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta del refrigerador. Malditos mocosos que no podían dejarlo tranquilo con sus pensamientos.

“No te pongas así hombre, era sólo una broma” Dijo ofendido el castaño “Al parecer alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de su cama”

“Tal parece que alguien ni si quiera durmió en _su_ cama” Completó el joven de cabellos plateados. Su boca formaba una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo similar al resentimiento. Aun así, trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía.

El mayor se había quedado congelado ante las palabras de Peter. Sintió que le debía alguna explicación, pero este ya no era el futuro del que él venía. Acá no había un Peter que se moría de amor por él, ni un Logan que le hiciera daño cada vez que lo miraba. Sólo eran un alumno y un profesor. Un niño y un adulto. Nada más.

“Así es” Respondió de manera cortante y seca “¿Y sabes qué? Ese no es tu problema Maximoff”

Peter no dijo nada después de las duras palabras que el más alto le dirigió. Sólo bajó su mirada a su desayuno y trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible en su silla. Eran simples palabras, pero quemaban como una plancha de acero sobre su piel. Sus pensamientos volaban a un lugar de su mente lleno de autocompasión y lástima, ni si quiera sintió el suave agarre de Ororo sobre su antebrazo, ni las quejas que Scott le dirigía al hombre que se retiraba.

Ver al joven encorvarse en su asiento hizo que Logan quisiera retroceder el tiempo para recuperar sus palabras, pero ya no podía. Ya ni si quiera tenía hambre, quedarse estaba demás. Mientras salía del lugar, prefirió no prestarle mucha atención a lo que Scott le estaba diciendo, ni al estado en que dejaba a Peter, pero sí notó la mirada que la chica le dirigió. Una que tenía una mezcla de rabia y pena dentro de sus pupilas.

Ella lo estaba juzgando.

Pero en ese momento, Logan no entendió qué era lo que significaba.

*

**Segunda Parte: Narrow Eyes**

_El aire tibio entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación, susurrando su canto al chocar con los muebles del interior. La única fuente de luz disponible era la de una fogata que inútilmente cumplía la función de calentar el cuarto, cuando los dos cuerpos rozándose sobre las sábanas ya producían demasiado calor como para ambos._

_\--“Ah…”_

_Gemidos ahogados se escuchaban cada cierto tiempo, junto con sonidos de piel chocando de manera acompasada. Besos y promesas eran repartidos libremente, llegando a oídos extasiados de placer._

_El mayor de ellos se encontraba arrodillado entre las piernas de su acompañante, soportando ambas rodillas sobre sus hombros. Las embestidas que impartía eran salvajes y no le daba tiempo al otro para recuperar el aliento antes de que sea atacado nuevamente. Manos ásperas recorrían amplios tramos de piel, desesperadas por abarcar lo más que pudieran, mientras otras más delgadas dejaban marcas de rasguños en la espalda del moreno._

_\--“Eres hermoso…”_

_Y no mentía. Tener al de cabellos plateados tendido sobre su cama, abierto a lo que pudiera venir y con el rostro envuelto en placer, era una de las imágenes más eróticas que Logan pudiera imaginarse. Sobre todo, lo que más le excitaba, es que era él quien causaba esa reacción al de piel clara._

_Besos y caricias fueron esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Adoraba sentir vibrar la pálida piel cada vez que dibujaba surcos con sus labios. El momento era tan surreal que a veces se sentía ahogarse en la profundidad de sus ojos. No sabría decir si fue el calor del momento que lo hizo perder todo rastro de cordura alguna, pero de un momento a otro, los ojos azules se volvieron verdes, el cabello plateado creció a largas llamaradas de fuego rojizo, el rostro pálido tomó una forma más curvada y delicada, y hasta los gemidos se agudizaron. Ya no tenía a Peter delante suyo, sino al fantasma de un amor del pasado, tenía a Jean._

_Verla ahí, en toda su gloria, sólo avivó el dolor que cargaba por su pérdida. Sabía que era una ilusión, pero muy dentro de él deseaba que no lo fuera, así que sólo la abrazo y sumergió su rostro en el mar de cabellos rojizos para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sus movimientos no pararon, quería sentirla cerca, por más que no fuera real, para él sí lo era y cuando llegaron al clímax se escuchó un ‘Te amo Logan’ salir de los labios rojos._

_El pelinegro estaba tan sumergido en su fantasía que no escuchó el ‘Te amo Jean’ salir de sus labios, para cuando se percató del error el hechizo se había roto y de nuevo estaba en la cama con el de cabellos plateados, quien lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de enojo y traición ._

_\--“Lárgate”_

_\--“Peter, yo lo siento-“_

_\--“¡Qué te largues!”_

_Logan dormía en uno de los muebles de la sala los días en los que solían pelear. Era incómodo porque siempre terminaba con dolor de espalda y casi nunca lograba conciliar el sueño. Esta noche, al parecer, no sería la excepción._

_La pareja no se habló sino hasta una semana después, cuando se encontraron en la cocina tomando desayuno._

_\--“¿Sabes? Yo no estaré aquí para siempre” Le dijo Peter tan bajo que pensó haberlo imaginado._

_Sus miradas no se encontraban, cada uno fingiendo estar ocupado en lo suyo._

_Logan sólo asintió arrepentido y después de unos momentos más en silencio, en el que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos chocar con la vajilla, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Después de todo, tenían trabajo que hacer y sus problemas personales no podían interponerse._

Parecía que ni si quiera en sueños Logan podía estar tranquilo. No importaba a dónde fuera o lo que estuviera haciendo, al final terminaba viendo el rostro herido de Peter. Con desgano, se inclinó sobre sus codos para ver el reloj en su mesa de noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana, dentro de poco amanecería, así que mejor comenzar el día de una vez porque dormir ya no era una opción. A menos que quisiera seguir viviendo pedazos de su pasado que su mente enviaba.

Las cosas con el menor no iban tan bien. Después de su arrebato en la cocina hace unas semanas atrás, Peter empezó a evitarlo. Si antes ya era difícil su relación, ahora era imposible. Antes, cuando tenía clases con él, podía sentir su mirada seguir cada una de sus acciones, pero ahora cuando volteaba a verlo su atención estaba focalizada en otra actividad, como si Logan no existiera.

Este había sido siempre el plan ¿no es cierto?

Que Peter se olvidara de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía feliz?

Amarró sus agujetas con doble nudo y cerró la pretina de su casaca azul hasta arriba del cuello. Necesitaba aire fresco, estar en su habitación con sus pensamientos lo asfixiaban. Salió de manera sigilosa hasta los exteriores de la mansión. El cielo aún estaba un poco oscuro, pero se veía que estaba empezando a aclarar, los pájaros salían de sus nidos a buscar comida mientras cantaban entre ellos y podía sentir la humedad del ambiente chocar con la piel de su rostro mientras trotaba.

_“¿Sabes? Yo no estaré aquí para siempre”_

¿A qué se habría referido Peter en ese momento?. ¿Acaso sabría que iba a fallecer o lo decía en otro sentido?. Logan sabía que Peter era mortal y que era cuestión de tiempo para que la vida misma lo alejara de su lado, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que eso no era a lo que se refería cuando le susurró esas palabras aquella mañana.

Jean. Peter.

Parecía que siempre andaría acompañado de fantasmas. Las personas de ahora, no eran las que él conocía. Así que no podía exigirles nada, porque el único que recordaba era él. Sabía que era lo mejor para ellos, pero una parte que trataba de callar le decía que no era lo mejor para él.

Aun así, decidió seguir corriendo.

*

“No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy parada aquí sola en medio de la oscuridad?” Le dijo la chica de piel azul y cabello corto rojo al hombre que fingió no verla y se dirigía casi a hurtadillas a las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

“No sé ¿debería?” Respondió frustrado, ya que, su plan de una noche tranquila había sido arruinado.

La pelirroja no le dijo nada y sólo lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara a su lado a observar la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la sala principal.

Suspiró resignado y con pasos pesados se acercó hasta el lugar que se le indicó. Los dos estaban detrás de la puerta principal, viendo por una de las aberturas de la puerta a medio cerrar. Las luces del pasadizo estaban apagadas por lo que ambas figuras se camuflaban muy bien. En el interior de la sala se encontraban un grupo de chicos que Logan reconoció como los amigos de Peter y un par más que no recordaba sus nombres, pero que los había visto por la escuela. Al parecer se habían juntado para hacer una pequeña reunión entre jóvenes, con juegos de mesa y comida.

“¿Estamos espiando a adolescentes?” Preguntó incrédulo de que la gran Mystique haya sido denigrada a niñera de púberes hormonales.

“Logan, Logan, Logan” dijo condescendiente “Es por eso que siempre paras solo y amargado” Bufó con una sonrisa pícara mientras seguía observando los eventos que ocurrían en el interior “Deberías ver el lado divertido de la vida de vez en cuando”

“No sé cómo esto esta dentro de la categoría de ‘divertido’” Dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

“Pues ¡hola! son jóvenes, hormonales, creyendo que están solos y con mil cosas en la cabeza que se mueren por salir” La pelirroja lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Algunas personas necesitaban que les explicaran la información con manzanas, era agotador.

“¿Desde cuándo te interesan los chismes de adolescentes Raven?” El pelinegro no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero si lo iban a obligar a estar ahí, por lo menos tenía que entender bien la situación.

“Desde que _mi hijo_ es uno de ellos, ahora guarda silencio que no me dejas escuchar” Raven, como espía, imponía respeto; como mutante, daba miedo; pero como madre, era realmente aterradora.

Logan obedeció por primera vez en toda la noche. Si esperaba que Mystique lo dejara irse tranquilo, era mejor quedar en buenos términos con ella. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque Raven podía ser realmente irritante cuando se lo proponía y no necesitaba ese tipo de personas en su vida.

“¡Bien. Es tu turno Júbilo, saca dos papeles!” Dijo uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba recostado en el piso sobre los amplios almohadones que habían bajado de sus habitaciones especialmente para la ocasión.

La chica en mención cogió animada dos papeles de la caja y los elevó en sus brazos sonriendo. “¡Los tengo, los tengo!” exclamó emocionada mientras miraba los papeles que había sacado “Y los afortunados soooon….¡Warren y Kurt!”

Silbidos y risas se escucharon pronto en toda la sala. Scott y Júbilo se pararon para sacar de sus sitios a los dos compañeros escogidos, quienes se mostraban reacios a participar del juego; aunque sus rostros, que teñían de un lindo color carmín, los delataba.

“Ya saben las reglas chicos ¡Todo está permitido!” Dijo Scott con una amplia sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta del clóset ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeros.

“Oh que tiernos, al parecer van a jugar siete minutos en el paraíso” Dijo la pelirroja mientras asentía lentamente como entendiendo lo que iba a venir.

“¿Siete qué?”

“Siete minutos en el paraíso, ¿no me digas que nunca jugaste eso?” La mutante lo miró extrañada y con una delgada ceja levantada “¿Sabes qué? Prefiero no saber” No necesitaba la imagen mental de un Logan adolescente encerrado en un clóset con una jovencita desprevenida -de igual forma, no creía que para la época en la que él fue adolescente haya existido el juego- “Trata de que dos personas son encerradas en un lugar pequeño y oscuro durante siete minutos para que hagan… _cosas_ ” Al moreno le pareció que esta última palabra la dijo con un tono más pícaro que el resto.

“¿Cosas?”

“Cosas”

Logan no era ningún virgen, así que entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera igual de incómodo.

“¿Y vas a dejar que Kurt entre ahí?” Preguntó un poco escandalizado de que una madre, sabiendo que probablemente su hijo sea violado, no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

“Kurt necesita aprender un poco de la vida” Dijo de la forma más tranquila “Además, ¿no te parece simpático ese chico Warren?”

“No pienso responderte a eso Mystique” ¿En qué momento se convirtió su noche en un té de amigas?

“Oww, aguafiestas…” Le reclamó la más baja con un puchero falso.

Logan iba a responderle, pero su atención fue desviada a la puerta del clóset que era abierta por el chico de cabellos plateados “¡Siete minutos tórtolos! ¿O desean que les demos más tiempo?”

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y las bromas hacia ambos adolescentes, que salían con el rostro encendido -y misteriosamente con la camisa desarreglada- se esparció por toda la sala. Al final, ambos jóvenes se unieron a sus amigos con las risas, prometiéndose vengarse con las siguientes parejas en ser escogidas.

“Mi Kurt ya es todo un hombre” gimoteó Raven, secándose lágrimas inexistentes de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

Logan se la quedó viendo por unos momentos como si de un espécimen raro se tratara. Necesitaba un cigarro. Urgente.

“Jean, es tu turno de sacar los papelitos” Le dijo Júbilo mientras le ponía la caja frente a ella.

Jean cerró los ojos y metió la mano revolviendo por unos segundo su contenido. Cuando estuvo segura de haber cogido dos papeles los sacó con prontitud y los observó con una mirada ansiosa.

“¿Y?” Preguntó la chica de cabello blanco y piel canela.

La pelirroja la miró con un poco de duda y le dijo mordiéndose los labios “Pues…tú”

“Y-yo” Ororo la miró desconcertada pensando que su amiga le estaba haciendo una broma “¿Y quién?”

Jean sonrió cómplice y con un delicado dedo apuntó al chico que estaba sentado junto a su amiga “¡Él!”

Peter casi escupió la bebida que estaba tomando cuando el dedo de Jean lo señaló “¡¿Qué?!” preguntó confundido.

Sus amigos, quienes habían estado en silencio durante todo el intercambio, parecían al fin haber captado el mensaje y empezaron a silbar y bromear como lo hicieron con Kurt y Warren.

“Vamos chicos, reglas son reglas” Dijo Scott mientras empujaba a un par de desconcertados adolescentes al armario y cerraba la puerta “¡Siete minutos! Aunque probablemente tú, Maximoff, termines antes” Y más risas estallaron en la sala.

Había algo que le quemaba en la boca del estómago. Tal vez, alguna comida que estaba estropeada o quizás sólo era cansancio. No sabía identificar bien el origen, pero sospechaba que algo tenía que ver el hecho de que Peter esté encerrado, haciendo quién sabe qué, con una chica en un armario.

Logan eran un hombre maduro, así que, si le llegó a incomodar la situación, no lo demostró.

Los minutos se le hicieron largos. Pareciera que sus compañeros estuvieran dándoles más tiempo a propósito, aunque también podía ser paranoia suya.

“Se están tardando” Gruñó el mayor, aunque no lo hizo de manera consciente.

Fue el turno de Raven de observarlo detenidamente. Los ojos dorados parecían brillar en la oscuridad y Logan no quería voltear a verla porque sabía que todas sus dudas se reflejarían en ellos.

Pasaron siete largos y eternos minutos para que la puerta del armario se volviera a abrir, liberando a dos jóvenes que salieron con la ropa y el cabello tal cual como ingresaron. Los sonidos de besos y silbidos se escuchaban por toda la sala, mientras sus amigos trataban de sacarle el máximo de provecho a la situación. Ambos jóvenes sólo sonreían siguiendo la corriente a sus compañeros y volvieron a sus asientos iniciales.

“¡Bien! ¿De quién es su turno ahora?”

Muchos pasaron por alto el encuentro de los dos jóvenes de cabello claro, después de todo eran amigos y los amigos no se avergonzaban en la presencia del otro. Ni tampoco se ponían nerviosos cuando sus dedos rozaban accidentalmente bajo la almohada, ni se alejaban como si hubieran sido electrocutados cada vez que sus hombros chocaban y, definitivamente, los amigos no teñían sus mejillas de rosa cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

El juego continuó puesto que la noche era larga.

A la mañana siguiente Logan bajó a desayunar con el cuerpo cansado y bolsas bajo los ojos. No había logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior, tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas. De todas formas no debería interesarle o terminaría espiando detrás de las puertas a adolescentes incautos como lo hacía Raven.

Sus pies se movieron automáticamente hacia a la cocina y al llegar se percató de que un grupo de personas ya se encontraba tomando desayuno. Júbilo, Warren y Peter estaban sentados en la isla de mármol mientras que Raven permanecía parada frente a la alacena preparándose una infusión. Al parecer había llegado cuando estaban a mitad de una conversación porque cuando entró se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego la conversación siguió hasta que Raven le dirigió la palabra.

“¡Logan! Que divertida noche pasamos ayer ¿no es cierto?”

Los jóvenes dejaron sus tazas a medio levantar para mirar con los ojos abiertos al mayor. Sus rostros parecían gritar al unísono _‘Logan no respeta ni si quiera a los profesores de la escuela’._ Si el pelinegro hubiera estado tomando algo lo habría botado sin lugar a dudas, pero como no era el caso, sólo la miró con una ceja levantada y un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara.

Raven, al ver su cara de desconcierto, rio candorosa mientras se sentaba junto a sus alumnos “Bueno, ¿me estaban contado sobre su reunión de anoche?” dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Los había espiado ayer toda la noche y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarles. Logan insistía en que Raven podía llegar a ser aterradora a veces.   

Júbilo pareció olvidar lo que acababa de pasar porque una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a contar con lujos y detalles la pelea de almohadas, el licor que robaron de la colección privada del Profesor, las eventualidades de verdad o reto hasta que llegó al juego de siete minutos en el paraíso, a lo que Logan no pudo evitar levantar su cabeza para prestar atención.

“Y así fue como Warren descubrió que amaba el azul” Dijo la oriental burlándose de su amigo, quien estaba completamente rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

“¿A sí? ¿Y qué hay de Peter? Él también pareció pasarla bien anoche” El rubio dijo nervioso tratando de desviar la atención hacia su compañero.

A Raven le pareció muy tierna su reacción y creyó que el chico ya había sufrido demasiado, así que le siguió la conversación “¿En serio? ¡Peter, vaya sorpresa! ¿Y quién fue tu conquista de anoche?” preguntó interesada.

“¡Ororo!” Exclamó la más joven mientras soltaba unas risitas al aire.

Ahora era el turno del chico de cabellos plateados de sonrojarse “¡C-claro que no! ¡Ella es mi amiga!” Trató de defenderse sin mucho éxito.

“Amigos que paran muy juntos últimamente” Dijo Warren tratando de cobrarse las burlas que recibió por su parte hace unos momentos atrás. Las chicas ampliaron sus sonrisas.

“¡Como siempre lo hacemos, cerebro de pájaro!” Peter trataba de mantener su compostura, pero sus amigos podían más, así que siguieron bombardeándolo de preguntas y bromas.

Logan no dijo nada en todo el intercambio. Su mente trataba de procesar la información que estaba recibiendo y de entender a este ‘nuevo Peter’ que tenía frente a él. El Quicksilver que él conocía era abierto, desenfadado, coqueto; sin embargo, al que tenía aquí era a un niño avergonzado y tímido que a penas podía responder a las burlas de sus compañeros.

“Pero tienes que admitir que es linda…” dijo la pelirroja moviendo las cejas para dar su punto a entender.

“Nunca la he visto de ese modo Raven” respondió un poco incómodo el peliplateado.

¿Por qué nunca había visto esta faceta en Peter antes? Siempre creyó conocer todas sus reacciones, pero ahora lo estaba dudando.

“¿Entonces no hicieron nada en el armario? ¡Qué aburridos!” Agregó Júbilo con un puchero.

Su Peter hubiera caminado firme hacia él y lo habría empujado hacia la pared más cercana para plantarle un apasionado y cálido beso que recordaría por todo el día.

“¿Qué hablas? ¡Yo no besaría a Ororo por un estúpido juego!” Exclamó rojo el de cabellos plateados y antes de percatarse de sus palabras ya tenía a sus amigos encima suyo nuevamente.

_\--“Yo no necesito excusas para besarte, grandote” Le dijo con un brillo de picardía en los ojos._

Tal vez era eso, Logan se percató, este Peter y el otro, eran persona distintas. A su Peter siempre lo vio dispuesto a ir al ritmo que Logan pedía, rápido, salvaje, atrevido, nunca percibió una duda en él.

_\--“¿Realmente crees que puedas conmigo mocoso?” Lanzó un resoplido que, a pesar de haber sido apagado, pudo escucharse en el pasillo desolado._

_Fue cuestión de segundos, pero su acompañante pareció evaluar la situación. Varias emociones se reflejaron en su mirada._

_\--“Averigüémoslo” Dijo aceptando el reto_.

Este Peter no siente esa necesidad ahora, tiene tiempo de ir lento, de reconocer su sentimientos, de ser tímido y de avergonzarse, algo que con Logan nunca pudo. No se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero tal vez había algo más profundo detrás de ese brillo que siempre mostraba en sus ojos.

Una emoción más profunda y básica.

_\--“¿Yo cansarme? ¡Si recién estamos comenzado!”_

Algo más acorde a su edad.

_\--“¿Realmente crees que algo de sangre va a detenerme?. No soy un una puta vasija de cristal”_

Una emoción que no se permitió mostrarle muy a menudo cuando estaban juntos.

_\--“Yo soy el gran Quicksilver…yo no puedo permitirme tener-“_

Miedo.

“¡Señores, creo que tenemos una futura pareja en la mansión!” gritó emocionado el joven alado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta?  

“¡Habla por ti y mi amigo azul, urraca!” respondió molesto mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

¿Cómo pudo privarlo de esa etapa en su vida?

“¡Hay que tiernos!” Las chicas exclamaron encantadas.

De ser joven y de cometer errores.

“¡Oh por Dios, guarden silencio!” Exclamó sonrojado con las manos en sus cabellos plateados.

Logan no pudo evitar dar un gruñido y levantarse intempestivamente de la mesa. Dando un rápido “Tengo trabajo que hacer” y abandonando la cocina, dejó a un asustado grupo de estudiantes y maestro quienes retomaron la conversación ni bien se fue.

Sentía que si se quedaba un segundo más su cerebro iba a explotar. Miles de cuestionamientos llenaban su cabeza. Recuerdos de una persona apasionada que se entregaba sin tapujos a él o de alguien que gritaba su nombre mientras el clímax llenaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Escenas que bien podrían no haber sido reales en algún momento sino forzadas sólo para satisfacerlo. Le dolía pensar que parte de su relación también fue una mentira, pero ese era un camino que no quería que sus pensamientos tomaran.

Aunque lo que más le perturbaba, y ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás a ese pensamiento, era el reconocer que Peter, su Peter, había cambiado por él y, con dolor en el corazón, admitía que recién se percataba del sacrificio.  

*

_\--“Oye viejo, ¿quieres ver una película?” El de cabellos plateados entró a la sala donde Logan leía su periódico con una pila de cajas en sus brazos._

_Habían regresado de una larga misión y Charles les dijo que podían tener el fin de semana libre. Así que, en lugar de salir a divertirse como muchos en la mansión, decidieron aprovecharlo descansando._

_\--“Sabes que no soy muy fan de las películas niño” Dijo condescendiente sin dejar de revisar su diario._

_Peter no pareció inmutarse por la respuesta del mayor y se plantó frente suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja “¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabes que amas ver películas conmigo!” No se daría por vencido tan pronto._

_Logan dio un suspiro y dobló su periódico a un costado “¿Qué tienes en mente?” Preguntó no muy interesado, pero ya que era algo que le interesaba al menor podía darle una oportunidad._

_\--“No sé, tal vez un clásico como Casablanca o La Naranja Mecánica” Le mostró la caja de los videos para que pueda elegir “Ya sabes, algo de tu época” le dijo con burla mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

_\--“Cualquiera me parece bien mocoso” le respondió con una sonrisa “Después de todo no he visto ninguna”_

_Peter escogió Casablanca y se acercó apresurado al reproductor para poner el video. Cuando se cercioró de que la cinta estaba corriendo, volvió para acurrucarse al lado del mayor mientras acomodaba las mantas que trajo consigo alrededor de ambos. En la pantalla, aparecían los nombres de_ _Humphrey Bogart_ _,_ _Ingrid Bergman_ _y_ _Paul Henreid_ _en blanco y negro._

Pareciera que no importaba a dónde fuera, los recuerdos siempre lo perseguían. Incluso en esta pequeña sala con amplias ventanas que dejaban entrar al aire tibio de la tarde y movían las blancas cortinas como pañuelos a la deriva. Su libro había dejado de parecerle interesante hace una hora y reposaba abandonado en una de las mesas de centro de cedro oscuro que iba a juego con los muebles del lugar.

La sala en donde se encontraba era un anexo de una más grande que se dividía por una doble puerta, la cual, sólo una estaba abierta ahora. En la sala principal, dos personas, que eran la razón por la que Logan había entrado en el círculo vicioso de los recuerdos amargos, se divertían mientras reían y comentaban sobre la película que estaban viendo.

“Oh no, hay un ruido misterioso en el bosque, será mejor que vayamos a descubrir qué es a mitad de la noche” Dijo con sarcasmo la chica de piel bronceada mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

“¿Me dices otra vez por qué estamos viendo esto Ro-ro?” Comentó el chico de cabellos plateados mientras cubría un bostezo con su mano.

“¡Hey! Tú fuiste el que dijo que quería ver una película de terror” Le dio un codazo en el estómago mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

“Pensé que tenías mejores gustos en películas” Le dijo sacándole la lengua lo que enfureció más a la chica y empezó a arrojarle palomitas al pelo.

Ambos habían llegado hace una hora y se habían acomodado en uno de los amplios asientos del lugar. A pesar de haber varios a su disposición, prefirieron permanecer juntos y para conservar el calor cuando la temperatura bajara trajeron mantas que por el momento no las usaban. Ni uno de los dos jóvenes se había percatado aún de la presencia del mayor y Logan tampoco quiso darse a conocer. No era su intensión fisgonear en los asuntos de otros, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

 _\--“_ _Siempre me encantó ver la cara de Rick cuando ve a Ilsa por primera vez en su bar” Dijo Peter mientras soltaba una par de carcajadas “Es como si hubiera visto un fantasma”_

_\--“Las actuaciones son pésimas y el diálogo es cliché” Murmuró Logan sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla aunque no le esté prestando mucha atención “No entiendo cómo te puede gustar”_

_El peliplateado siguió observando a Rick mientras se encontraba en su ensoñación con Ilsa para comentar bajito “Crónicas del desamor”_

_\--“¿Perdón?”_

_Su acompañante miraba la interacción de los actores de la misma forma que un padre observaría la conducta de sus hijos y supiera la consecuencia final de sus acciones “Rick es el retrato del fracasado con más amor propio que jamás haya inventado el cine” le dijo con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza para verlo de reojo._

“La próxima película la voy a elegir yo” El joven fruncía el ceño sólo para hacer enojar más a su acompañante. Sabía muy bien qué botones presionar para hacerle perder los papeles.

Ororo sabía lo que buscaba el otro y no caería en su infantil juego, aunque admitía que le costaba “Para tal caso prefiero dormir” Ante esto Peter la miró con falsa indignación.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron discutiendo sobre la película mientras se lanzaban comentarios sarcásticos. Cualquiera diría que terminarían peleando, pero ellos sabían mejor, ya que, era su forma de tratarse. A pesar de fastidiarse mutuamente, los dos continuaron sentados en el mismo sillón.

Logan se había percato desde hace un tiempo la no muy reciente cercanía de ambos. Al inicio pensó que era amistad, ya que, en su otra vida, Ororo y Peter también fueron muy unidos, pero ahora, algo dentro de él, le decía que era distinto. Su instinto más primitivo pedía que reclamara lo que le pertenecía por derecho, pero pensando de manera racional, no había nada qué reclamar. Aun así, le molestaba verlos juntos.

_El roce era suave en un inicio para después ir profundizándose más. Ambos necesitaban el contacto del otro por lo que la película quedó olvidada en la pantalla y se sumergieron en una batalla en donde sus armas eran sus labios. Dientes mordían suavemente los pedazos de carnes frente suyo dejándolos de un rojo encendido que delataba la prisa del acto. La mano de mayor sostenía firme la mejilla del otro mientras que su pulgar sentía la tersa textura de la piel debajo suyo. Los brazos de sus acompañante rodeaban con desesperación su cuello, aferrándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Pasaron unos momentos y se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Logan quedó pasmado ante la imagen que su pareja le ofrecía, con sus mejillas escarlatas y sus ojos llenos de estrellas. Su mano recorría lento su rostro, como queriendo sentir cada elevación y memorizar cada peca. Su piel era tan nívea que la nieve se avergonzaría de ser comparada con ella y sus ojos azules brillaban como el cristal más puro._

_Al parecer se le había quedado mirando por unos momentos sin decir nada puesto que el menor levantó una ceja cuestionando su silencio. Pero la verdad no quería decir nada, sólo quería mirarlo. El peliplateado pareció entender y se acercó despacio hasta estar a la altura de su frente para depositar un breve beso que dejó un leve hormigueo al separarse. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente de nuevo, lo miró con ojos llenos de cariño y le regaló la sonrisa más pura que pudo haber merecido._

Prefería tener la mente ocupada antes de que los recuerdos regresaran. Es feo tener que estar escapando de algo que está dentro de ti mismo, pero Logan había hecho eso toda su vida. No quería pensar en los ojos de Peter, ni en su piel, ni en su calidez, ni en su sonrisa. Ni mucho menos de cuánto extrañaba todas esas cosas, porque él no quería extrañarlas.

Es mejor así, es mejor así. Se repetía constantemente cada vez que flaqueaba, pero según iba pasando el tiempo este argumento iba perdiendo fuerza. Pensaba que si se lo repetía suficientes veces podría llegar a creérselo, pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario.

“¡Esta es la última vez que te paso la voz para ver una película juntos!” Eso era mentira y ella lo sabía bien. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera dicho esa misma frase siempre terminaba llamándolo.

“¡Pero tú amas ver películas conmigo!” Definitivamente pelear con su compañera era más divertido que la película que estaban viendo en esos momentos.

\-- _“¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabes que amas ver películas conmigo!”_

Las manos de Logan apretaban el asiento con intensidad, si no se controlaba podría llegar a atravesarlos y ni aún así descargaría el enojo que sentía. Siempre pensó que esas palabras fueron un regalo creado sólo para él por lo que escucharlas dirigidas hacia otra persona era inaceptable.

Ahora se cuestionaba si la sola presencia de Peter en realidad nunca fue una  constante en su vida sino una simple casualidad. Una hermosa y simple casualidad. Tal vez, esas caricias no siempre estuvieron destinados para él, ni esas miradas, ni esas sonrisas, ni esos besos, así como él los recibió en su momento, otra persona también podría hacerlo.

No lo aceptaba. 

¿De qué te arrepientes? Tú mismo te lo buscaste.

Logan se preguntaba si Peter miraría a Ororo de la misma forma en cómo lo miraba a él, si la acariciaría con la misma ternura, le sonreiría con la misma alegría y si sus ojos se llenarían de vida al pensar en ella. Si le susurraba bajito palabras de amor al oído y la extrañaba en silencio cada vez que partían caminos.

Porque eso es lo que significaba Peter para él. Una fuente inagotable de amor y aceptación.

No claro que no. Ellos no han llegado a eso.

_Todavía_

Esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza causándole jaqueca. ¿Qué podía hacer Logan en estos momentos? Absolutamente nada.

Los adolescentes siguieron bromeando y disfrutando la presencia del otro, sin percatarse del adulto que sufría en silencio en la habitación continúa.

*

 “Dame un reporte de los equipos que están en la nave Hank” Preguntó Charles con la voz seria que sólo usaba para situaciones de emergencia. Atrás quedó el tono maternal con el que solía dirigirse a sus alumnos. 

Hank entendía que ahora no hablaba con Charles, sino con el Profesor, su jefe, además sabía bien lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos como para cuestionarlo.

“El equipo uno y cuatro llegaron a la nave hace quince y diez minutos respectivamente. El tres acaba de llegar hace unos minutos, Logan debe estar próximo a hacerte su reporte” Su voz era calculadora y sus  indicaciones precisas “No tenemos respuesta aún de los equipos dos y cinco”

El castaño asintió sin quitar la mirada de seriedad en el rostro, aunque ahora reemplazándola un poco más con preocupación. Se supone que iba a ser una misión sencilla de reconocimiento. Iban, recolectaban datos y regresaban, eso era todo. Al parecer estaba equivocado, uno de los hombres de Strike anticipó eso y los estaban esperando. Era una trampa.

La culpa de no haber podido calcular los riesgos de la misión se mostraba en el rostro del Profesor, pero trataba de no hundirse en el autocompadecimiento por el bien de rescatar a los miembros que aún permanecían con vida. Vio acercarse al líder del equipo tres hacia su ubicación y avanzó presuroso con su silla de ruedas para darle el encuentro a su amigo.

“Logan, me alegra mucho que hayas llegado bien ¿Cómo le fue a tu equipo?” Preguntó con temor de la respuesta del mayor.

“¿Cómo crees tú Chuck? El mal nacido de Strike nos tendió una trampa y un grupo de mocosos no son lo mejor para estos casos. Tuvimos suerte de salir todos con vida” Su voz era cansada y llena de amargura hacia el enemigo que, por más que estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, sabía que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo enmarcada en el rostro. 

Charles botó todo el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo dentro de sí en un suspiro. Al menos en este equipo no tenían bajas. Eso era bueno.

“¿Dónde está el resto?” Dijo el pelinegro mirado a su alrededor, buscando a esa persona en específico, pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

“Somos todos por ahora, el resto está en camino o…” Está muerto, es lo que iba a decir, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, no tenía las fuerzas para poder hacerlo.

Logan vio el dolor en el rostro de su amigo así que no insistió más. Asintió levemente y se dirigió a la sala de embarque con el resto de miembros a que sus heridas terminaran de sanar.

_\--“Prométeme que regresarás con vida” Susurró el peliplateado entre jadeos ahogados. La misión iba a comenzar en unos minutos, pero ellos estaban más ocupados dándose sus despedidas en una esquina oscura de la nave como para que les importara el resto._

_\--“Por si no lo recuerdas soy inmortal” Le dijo entre risas para volver a devorar sus labios._

_Su acompañante le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su mano en señal de reproche, pero de igual forma sonrió “Ya sabes a lo que me refiero idiota” se acercó a su rostro no para besarlo, sino para sentirlo cerca, para grabar su aroma y sentir su calor “Sólo prométeme que estarás bien”_

_\--“Te lo prometo”_

No sabía en qué momento se había sumergido en sus recuerdos. Dio un suspiro largo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando que los residuos se desvanecieran.  Estaba sentado junto al resto de miembros de la misión, algunos estaban siendo atendidos por sus compañeros, otros estaban envueltos en frazadas y otros estaban inconscientes sobre colchonetas en el suelo. Pobres niños, Logan pensó, tan jóvenes y ya saben lo que es saludar a la muerte.

No había rastros del peliplateado por ningún lado.

Tres personas a su derecha, se encontraban Jean y Ororo envueltas en frazadas y con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y rostro. Al parecer tampoco les había ido bien. Logan no alcanzaba escuchar la conversación, pero podía ver preocupación en sus rostros, sobretodo en el de la chica de cabellos blancos. Sus pies se movían ansiosos y sus cejas estaban fruncidas en un seño perenne.  Sus labios se movían rápidamente recitando palabras de dolor que su amiga se encargaba de escuchar con una mirada de comprensión y de refutar cuando consideraba conveniente. Al menos es lo que Logan interpretaba.

¿Acaso ese rostro de preocupación era por él?

Siguió observando por un rato más a las chicas brindarse apoyo mutuamente hasta que escuchó la puerta de la nave abrirse y voces gritar “¡Necesitamos atención médica rápido!”. El grupo de especialistas corrió con sus respectivos implementos para recibir a los heridos mientras que el resto se encargó de liberar espacio para recibir a los nuevos miembros en la nave.

Logan barrió rápidamente con la mirada a todas las personas que habían llegado en este grupo, esperando ver un destello plateado que resaltara de entre la multitud. El equipo que había llegado era el cinco, Peter estaba en el dos.

Eso significaba que él seguía ahí afuera.

Un pequeño quejido se escuchó a su costado proveniente de la chica de piel canela. Al parecer habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Logan no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero en sus manos, la joven sostenía el dije de un collar que colgaba de su delgado cuello. Afinando un poco más la vista, observó que no era un dije exactamente sino un conjunto de tapas de seguridad, de esas que ponen a las latas de soda, unidas por un collar plateado con el que ella jugaba de manera compulsiva entre sus dedos, tratando de apaciguar su nerviosismo.

Una sombra de duda le alertó que tal vez debería preocuparse por ese objeto, pero el mayor no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, suponiendo que era una moda entre los jóvenes. Ahora lo importante era traer a Peter de vuelta con ellos. Sólo porque era miembro del equipo y no porque tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento especial por el menor. Trataba de engañarse a sí mismo.

Se paró con intensiones de ir a hablar con Charles para sugerirle de una misión de rescate al grupo que faltaba cuando sintió que, junto a él, la joven de cabellos blancos también había pensando lo mismo y caminaba a su lado con determinación en su rostro.

Logan no era bueno leyendo situaciones como muchos creerían, pero en este caso el mensaje era claro.

_Me importa tanto como a ti_

Estaba escrito por todas partes.

Otra vez la sombra de duda se volvió a posar sobre él, pero trató de no darle importancia. No era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

_\--“Tú también debes de prometerme algo mocoso” Dijo el de cabellos negros mientras delineaba con su pulgar el pálido rostro de su acompañante._

No le importaba la ayuda adicional, después de todo lo hacían por un compañero de equipo, por un amigo. Aunque no importaba cuántas veces se lo repitiera en la cabeza, esas palabras sonaban cada vez más vacías.

No le dio tiempo de formular su pedido al Profesor cuando la puerta de la nave se volvió a abrir nuevamente. Esta vez, el equipo dos, o parte de él, ingresaba a paso lento al recinto, unos apoyados en los hombros del otro. El equipo médico no se hizo esperar para recibirlos en la entrada y atender a los de más gravedad.

Detrás de los más heridos entraron Erik, con sangre seca en el rostro, seguro por alguna contusión y Peter apoyado en los hombros de Kurt. Los tres estaban heridos, pero estaban vivos.

_\--“¿Eh? Esto es nuevo ¿Qué deseas que te prometa?” Preguntó el peliplateado confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír._

Su cuerpo aún no terminaba de reaccionar del impacto de verlo vivo cuando su acompañante ya había corrido hacia ellos a pasos acelerados. Logan diría que había visto esta escena varias veces en las películas románticas cliché, pero realmente nunca comprendió hasta ese momento el verdadero valor del encuentro. El ver a Ororo correr desesperadamente al encuentro de Peter y lanzarse a sus brazos para rodearlo con los suyos parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas y que Peter correspondiera el abrazo y le susurrara con amargura palabras que él no podía escuchar le agregaba más irrealidad a la escena.

_\--“Prométeme que cuando regrese, el primer rostro que veré será el tuyo”_

Jean se había unido al grupo para sostener a Kurt y rodeó su brazo por encima de sus hombros para ayudar a meterlo, dándoles privacidad a sus dos compañeros. Erik reportaba a Charles las bajas del equipo y los resultados de la misión. Los ojos del Profesor brillaban de tristeza por las  pérdidas, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban tranquilidad de sentir que Erik había regresado. El motor del Blackbird fue encendido para iniciar el lento retorno a casa en donde atenderían a los heridos y lamentarían a los muertos.

_\--Los ojos del menor parecieron encenderse con fuegos artificiales, ya que, brillaban de pura emoción a pesar de estar en un rincón oscuro de la nave “¡Prometo que ni bien te vea correré a ti y me lanzaré a tus brazos como una princesa de cuentos!” Dijo mitad en broma y mitad verdad mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo al pensar que el mayor quería verlo antes que a nadie a su regreso._

_\--“No es necesario que hagas algo tan vergonzoso niño” Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa y también rubor en las mejillas “Con sólo verte me basta”_

_\--“Claro que no, quiero que sientas mi cariño ni bien llegues” Sus palabras fueron susurros, que dichos con ese rostro tan joven, uno pensaría que pudo haberlas sacado de alguna película cualquiera, pero la seguridad con la que las decía les daba mayor credibilidad._

_‘Quiero que sientas mi cariño ni bien llegues’_

Eso era entonces, el abrazo. Verlos ahí dándose tranquilidad y descansando en la presencia del otro. Reconfortándose en que ambos siguen vivos para poder disfrutar un día más juntos. El abrazo pudo haber durado a lo más medio minuto, pero para Loga duró mucho más, ya que , la transferencia de emociones fue tanta que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de haberla percibido.

Ororo ayudó a Peter a terminar de entrar a la nave y lo recostó en una de las paredes mientras comenzaba a revisar sus heridas.

Logan no podía hacer nada, no era su lugar estar ahí, ya no. Esa oportunidad se le había otorgado en un futuro diferente y él no la supo aprovechar. Ahora era su turno de observar.

Con las manos apretadas en dos puños se dirigió a su asiento hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

Al descender la nave, la atención médica fue dividida, primero por las emergencias y luego los que no tenían heridas de gravedad, para esto fueron entrando en grupos sólo de mujeres y luego de hombres para una revisión grupal. Así sería más rápido.

“Por favor muchachos dejen todas los aparatos de metal junto con sus cosas antes de entrar a la revisión” Indicó Hank quien ya estaba cubierto de vendajes y vestido con su típica bata blanca.

“¿Pasa algo?”

No se había percatado, pero al parecer se le había quedado mirando a Peter y este le habló con un poco de desconfianza al sentir la intensidad de su mirada, pero no recordaba cuál era la pregunta, así que sólo negó.

El menor no presionó por una respuesta y continuó sacando sus herramientas mientras las ponía en una bandeja a su costado. Logan pensó que la conversación había terminado ahí, hasta que lo escuchó volver a hablar, al inicio fue un susurro, pero luego cobró más fuerza “Por un momento, realmente creí que iba a morir, si no hubiera sido por Kurt…” No terminó la frase, su garganta le quemaba, así que cambió de tema “Espero que no dure mucho esto, quiero irme a dormir” terminó con una de sus tradicionales sonrisas que, a estas alturas, Logan sabía que eran falsas.

“¡Maximoff, Logan! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Entren de una vez!” Gritó el científico con rastros de cansancio sobre su rostro.

“Ya. Ya. ¡Si sigues así se te va a caer el pelo Hank!” Respondió el más joven con fastidio mientras caminaba hacía a él.

Sus intensiones estaban en seguirlo, pero algo brillante y plateado captó más su atención en la bandeja con las cosas del menor.

Realmente no sabía por qué se sorprendía, pero la sombra de duda recayó sobre él como la noche. Sobre sus pertenencias, se encontraba un collar de cuero negro con los seguros de metal de las sodas como colgante, similar al que Ororo usaba en la nave.

Si en algún momento Logan odió más las sodas en su vida fue ahora.

*

**Tercera Parte: Open Eyes**

“Bebé, que milagro verte por aquí, ya no se te ve muy seguido” Susurraron los labios rojos de la bailarina mientras caminaba hacia él contorneando sus caderas.

El lugar era repugnante y el humo del cigarro le incomodaba. El pelinegro ya tenía una cantidad considerable de alcohol en su sistema, pero aún así no iba a soportar el vulgar coqueteo de la mujer “¿El precio sigue siendo el mismo?” Preguntó yendo directo al grano y ahorrándose la charla previa.

La mujer frunció el seño ante el desaire a sus avances, pero respondió de todos modos “Claro mi amor, para ti siempre voy a estar dispuesta”

Tomó con suavidad una de las ásperas manos del hombre y lo jaló hasta uno de los cuartos privados que Logan ya conocía muy bien. El aroma a perfume barato y sexo lo invadió ni bien ingresó a la habitación por lo que cuestionó si era una buena idea seguir frecuentando ese lugar.

¿Por qué era que seguía volviendo ahí en primer lugar?

“Cariño, tu _Jean_ a estado muy sola sin tu presencia” Dijo mientras empujaba al mayor sobre la dura cama con sábanas guindas y empezaba a recorrer su cuello con sus labios mientras desabotonaba la camisa.

_Jean_

Ese nombre hizo sonar campanas en su cabeza. Todo esto había comenzado por ella, porque la mujer le recordaba a su antiguo amor. Su cabello rojizo, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes, pero no era ella. Nunca lo sería.

_\--“Perdóname por no poder ser ella”_

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar esas palabras. Era un recuerdo muy doloroso que pensó haber olvidado, pero él sabía que sólo se estaba mintiendo. Nunca olvidaría esas palabras, ni las lágrimas que dejaron surcos en las rosadas mejillas de su pareja aquella noche.

_Habían terminado discutiendo una vez más por un tema sin importancia. Peter se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala tratando de fundirse con los almohadones para evitar tener que mirar el rostro de su pareja. Logan, por su parte, estaba parado frente a la ventana. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero eso implicaría tener que salir y no quería dejar a Peter solo. No después de todo lo que se habían dicho mutuamente._

_\--“No importa cuánto lo intente, yo no puedo reemplazarla” Dijo entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos “Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento”_

Ella descendía lentamente por su abdomen repartiendo besos como si de su amante se tratara. Repitiéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que nunca más la vuelva a dejar sola. Sabía que era una actuación. Todo era parte del papel por el que se le pagaba. La dramatización de una Jean que lo amara, una Jean que lo necesitara.

 _\--“Siento no poder ser esa persona a la que tú quieres amar_ ”

De pronto esa situación ya no estaba bien.

La mujer que tenía encima suyo no era Jean, nunca lo sería y, es más, no deseaba que lo fuera.

Esa Jean no era real y tampoco lo era la Jean que vivía en su cabeza.

La verdadera estaba muerta y descansaba en un futuro del que él ya no era parte. Ella murió siendo el Fénix después de que él le enterrara sus garras en lo más profundo de su estómago.

Ella amó a Scott Summers hasta el último segundo de vida al que pudo aferrarse.

_Ella nunca lo amó._

No como Peter lo amó a él.

_Peter_

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No quería estar un segundo más ante la presencia de esa Jean impostora. No era justo para la verdadera que la haya rebajado a tanto sólo por querer crear momentos que nunca pasaron.  

Sin mucha delicadeza cogió la cintura de su acompañante y la retiró de encima suyo, arrojándola a un lado de la cama. Se volvió a poner la camisa y le tiró algunos dólares mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida sin prestar atención a los insultos y amenazas de la mujer que dejaba plantada en ese horrible lugar.

Logan caminó hacia su motocicleta y la encendió con un fuerte rugido del motor. Mientras se encaminaba a través de la noche, pensaba en el terrible ser humano que era. No había respetado los sentimientos de Jean, ni de Peter, sólo se dejó llevar por los suyos tratando de imponerlos durante todo este tiempo.

De nada le servía seguir lamentando a un amor muerto cuando nunca fue correspondido. Había pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo por un cariño imaginario que no se percató del que era real.

Peter

Él era real.

¿Cuántos momentos de felicidad se perdió por estar persiguiendo a un fantasma?

El motor de su máquina fue el que transmitió todo su enojo hacia sí mismo cuando rompía el silencio de la noche con su tronar.

Al llegar a la mansión ni se molestó en guardar su motocicleta, la dejó tirada a un lado del garaje y se deambuló derrotado por los largos pasillos del recinto. Al parecer todos los alumnos ya estaban durmiendo, después de todo mañana era día de escuela. No quería despertar a nadie con su frustración por lo que trató de hacer sus pisadas lo más inaudibles posible.

Sentía muchas cosas mezcladas dentro sí. No podía darles formas ni expresarlos en palabras. Muchas de ellas no tenían sentido para él, pero igual estaban ahí, como sombras, siguiéndolo y haciéndolo sentir como si tuviera arena en el estómago. ¿Sería culpa? ¿tristeza? ¿enojo? Logan nunca fue bueno con esto de los sentimientos. Él era un hombre de acción, no de palabras.

“Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir” Escuchó decir a una voz dentro de las sombras. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas de inmediato y giró la cabeza buscando a la fuente del sonido.

“Hey, soy yo, no te alteres” Dijo esta vez de manera más suave mientras se acercaba a uno de los ventanales para dejar que la luz de luna lo bañara. Era Peter vestido con unos shorts y un polo con el logo de Rush. Pareciera que recién se había levantado de la cama, ya que, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por distintos lados en su cabeza.

No sabía en qué momento pasó, pero sus pies lo habían traído a las habitaciones de los alumnos. De manera inconsciente su cuerpo sabía que, cuando se sintiera perdido, Peter lo volvería a enrumbar nuevamente. Sólo se le olvidó recordar que ese Peter ya no existía más.

“Ah, siento reaccionar así” Gruñó el mayor cansado. Pensaba que Peter no le volvería a hablar nunca más en su vida “¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?” Preguntó tratando de evitar los silencios incómodos.

“Como te dije no puedo dormir” Su mirada estaba fija en un punto fuera de la ventana “Mi metabolismo hace que requiera dormir menos que el resto”

Logan trataba de observar discretamente la apariencia del menor bajo la luna. Era tal cual como lo recordaba. Alto y delgado. Con músculos definidos, pero no exagerados. Piel blanca y tersa. Ojos azules, brillantes, llenos de curiosidad y sonrisa contagiante.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar “Entiendo” Fue lo único que musitó como respuesta.

El único sonido que prevaleció por algunos segundos fue el de los insectos a las afueras de la mansión que salían a armonizar la noche con sus cantos. Ciertamente, no sabía con qué comenzar a explicarse, pero podía iniciar con lo más básico que era disculpándose.

“Mira niño yo…”

“Yo lo siento mucho Logan” Interrumpió el menor de manera abrupta. Su mirada ahora estaba dirigida al suelo y algunos cabellos de su flequillo le cubrían parte del rostro.

El mayor guardó silenció por la sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras. Su boca y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras trataba de procesar el por qué Peter se disculpaba.

“Siento mucho….haberme comportado como un niño hace unos meses atrás” Continuó ante el silencio del mayor “No fue justo para ti que yo te impusiera mis sentimientos cuando tú no sentías lo mismo” Si bien todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, Logan podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban encendidas y que sus manos sujetaban su polo para intentar calmar su nerviosismo. “Me sentí tan mal después de la última pelea que tuvimos en la cocina que pensé en no volver a hablarte, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte” Sus palabras eran cada vez más lejanas para Logan. Sólo podía verlo mirar a la  ventana, como buscando una fuente de apoyo ahí afuera y mover los labios mientras articulaba una serie de palabras “Tú tienes derecho a hacer de tu vida lo que quieras y yo…”

“¡Peter!” Ahora fue el turno del mayor para interrumpir. Al diablo si su llamado despertó a alguien, pero tenía que detenerlo porque cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como un puñal para Logan. Le dolía admitirlo, pero había una gran diferencia entre ambos en estos momentos.

_‘No fue justo para ti que yo te impusiera mis sentimientos’_

Peter, siendo solamente un niño, había comprendido lo mismo que a Logan le tomó comprender en dos vidas.

“Yo…” Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que dos de las personas que más amabas sufrieron por tu culpa?

Logan nunca fue un hombre de palabras, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, actuar. Tomó el brazo de Peter de manera firme y lo jaló hacia sí envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, uno que había querido dar desde que vio a esas orbes azules apagarse en el campo de batalla. El menor exclamó sorprendido por la acción, pero tampoco intentó alejarse, puede ser por miedo o porque sentía curiosidad por lo que haría a continuación. Sea cual sea la razón, Logan continuó hablando.

“Lo siento, en serio, fui un idiota y no existe excusa alguna para haberte tratado así, excepto que fui un reverendo imbécil” Sabía que estaba abusando de su confianza, pero su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia, sus manos se aferraban más al torso del más bajo mientras su rostro se sumergía en los suaves cabellos plateados. Viejas costumbres eran difíciles de quitar después de todo y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

“Por favor, por favor no te vayas”

_Porque eres lo único real que tengo._

Se aferraba más y más al menor como si fuera un salvavidas y tal vez lo era. Peter lo salvaría del mar tormentoso en el que su vida se había convertido. Siempre fue así, sólo que nunca lo vio.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo” Dijo el de pelos plateados mientras posaba sus manos suavemente en los hombros del otro intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo “Yo estoy aquí, no voy a escapar a ningún lado, sobretodo si no me sueltas” Culminó con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había apoderado del momento.

El hecho de volver a verlo sonriendo entre sus brazos, como antes solía hacerlo con su antiguo amante, hizo que el corazón de Logan se apretara más. ¿Cuántas veces lo sostuvo de esta forma y sin embargo no recordaba ninguna vez con claridad?

Ahora que la ilusión de Jean había desaparecido, se percató que no tenía nada, porque Peter, la única persona que lo amó, ya no existía.

Pero tal vez……aún no era muy tarde.

“Peter” Le dijo buscando su mirada en la oscuridad del pasadizo y viendo el reflejo de sus ojos gracias a la luna “Por favor, dame otra oportunidad” Sus palabras era lentas, pero contenían un rastro de desesperación “Quiero hacer las cosa bien”

El menor no entendía bien a lo que se refería, así que, empezó a formular diversos significados que pudieran aproximarse a lo que el mayor quería decir. Cuando lo hizo, sus pupilas se dilataron con sorpresa y miró fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a él “Yo…” Tartamudeó. Era raro que él se quede sin palabras “Yo… lo siento”

El tiempo se detuvo para Logan. Su piel se heló y hasta podría decir que sus latidos desaceleraron o tal vez sólo era su corazón que se estaba resquebrajando.  

“Por favor Peter...” Suplicó tratando de aferrarse a la poca felicidad que se le escurría de sus manos.

Contrario a lo que el mayor pensó, Peter no se alejó, es más se aferró más a él, como queriendo sostenerlo a pesar de ser más bajo. Sus manos se posaron suavemente sobre las mejillas del otro y con sumo cuidado le susurró “¿Sabes?....Realmente no sé lo que estás buscando, pero lo que sí estoy seguro es que no me buscas a mí…. nunca lo hiciste. Me doy cuenta porque cada vez que me miras es como si observaras a otra persona” Hizo una pequeña pausa para armarse de valor y continuó “Y…y yo no puedo ser esa otra persona que tú ves. Es por eso que….lo siento mucho Logan.”

_\--“¿A quién ves realmente cuando me miras?”_

Debido a ese patrón enfermizo había vuelto a cometer los mismos errores que en el futuro anterior, sólo que ahora no confundía a Peter con Jean, sino con él mismo, pero de otro tiempo. Es que realmente, la estupidez de Logan no tenía límites y ahora él mismo se daba cuenta.

Sus ojos azules atravesaban su alma, podían ver más haya de la fachada de Wolverine. Sabía lo que pensaba, sabía lo que sentía. Comprendía su dolor, pero al mismo tiempo elegía no participar de el porque no era su responsabilidad, ya no.  

Su ego se negaba a aceptar el rechazo, tenía que haber una explicación más lógica. Algo que pudo haberlo alejado del camino que se _suponía_ debían recorrer juntos. Imágenes de una joven de piel bronceada y amplia sonrisa se le vinieron a la mente y su dolor se convirtió en furia.

“Es por ella ¿no es cierto?” La pregunta le dejó una sensación de amargura en la boca.

Peter lo miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, cambiando su respuesta “¿Y qué si lo fuera?” El pelinegro podía ver que sus ojos brillaban con desafío.

Por ella. Brillaban por ella.

Logan iba a arremeter con toda la frustración que había acumulando por años, cuando la pregunta terminó de calar. Es cierto ¿y qué si fuera por ella?. Peter no era nada suyo. Ningún roce, ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada le pertenecía. Había dejado pasar el tiempo escurrirse como la arena en la playa, pensando inconscientemente que siempre estaría ahí, percatándose recién que la arena que estaba en la orilla nunca fue la misma. Ahora no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar.

Este Peter era muy distinto a _su_ Peter. Este Peter decidió por su felicidad.

El abrazo que ambos compartían se disolvió de a pocos, dejando a su paso músculos cansados y corazones rotos. Logan sentía que era el vivo reflejo de la derrota. Ahogado por la decepción, se dedicó a observar la silueta del que alguna vez fue su gran amor mientras era iluminado por el reflejo de la luna en la ventana. Era perfecto. Siempre lo fue.

“Realmente lo siento Logan” Dijo bajito Peter antes de acercarse y ponerse de puntas para darle un casto beso en la mejilla y desaparecer prontamente del lugar.

Logan se quedó sosteniendo al aire. Todo parecía tan efímero, tal vez sólo era un sueño y pronto despertaría para encontrarse en la cama con la mujerzuela pelirroja.

Siempre pensó que parte de los experimentos que le hicieron como arma X fueron extirparle las glándulas lacrimales, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía húmeda la cara y un gran dolor que trituraba su pecho.

Aunque no sabía que le dolía más, el hecho de percatarse que Jean nunca lo habría podido amar o de que Peter nunca más lo amaría.

Estaba seguro que era más lo segundo.

_\--“Tal vez...en otro futuro-”_

*

**_I forfeit my time_ **

_\--“¿En qué piensas?”_

_\--“Hmmm, en que realmente no tenemos el tiempo comprado”_

**_And wait while you make up your mind_ **

_\--“¿A qué te refieres?”_

_\--“A que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos”_

**_So tell me if you ever find your flag_ **

_\--“No es que nos vayamos a morir mañana mocoso”_

_\--“¡No es eso! Es sólo que…”_

**_Cause I will be right by you where you stand_ **

_\--“Sabes que te amo”_

_\--“¿Me seguirás amando cuando me vuelva viejo y arrugado?”_

**_Oh I will be right by you where you stand_ **

_\--“Te amaré siempre”_

_\--“Siempre es una palabra muy grande”_

**_Oh I will be right by you where you stand_ **

_\--“No para mí, después de todo soy inmortal”_

_\--“Siempre…..entonces, cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo, esperaré por ti”_

_\--“Peter…”_

_\--“¡Siempre!”_

*

“Lo siento Logan, realmente no lo entiendo”

El castaño lo miraba entre confundido y preocupado y, la verdad, el mayor no lo culpaba. Su renuncia había sido una decisión que la había estado pensando hace ya un tiempo, pero que nunca la llegó a concretar. Creía que su permanencia en la escuela había culminado. No había nada que pudiera retenerlo ahí. Ya no.

No quería prolongar más su despedida. Después de todo, no había nada que Charles pudiera decirle para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Su nuca había empezado a dolerle, así que, empezó a sobarla esperando que las pulsación disminuyeran “He adjuntado el contenido de mis clases hasta fin de año para que el nuevo profesor pueda continuar desde donde me quedé, por otro lado, las notas de los alumnos están en el folder amarillo, creo que será fácil de-”

“Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo” El más bajo había empezado a molestarse, pero al percatarse que no llegaría a ningún lado de esta forma volvió a su postura relajada “Por favor” Pidió con voz suave, más característico en él.

El pelinegro continuó haciendo presión en su nuca. Ahora le empezaba a doler la cabeza también “No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Charles, es una decisión que ya la había tomado hace un tiempo” Y la verdad no estaba mintiendo, sólo que nunca tomó valor.

El más bajo guardó silencio mientras trataba de descifrarlo con la mirada. No usaría su mutación en él, ya que, no la necesitaba para saber que le estaba mintiendo, pero igual no diría nada. Después de todo no podía forzar a hablar a alguien que no quería hacerlo “Logan, si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudar-”

“No Charles. No hay” Respondió seco y así de simple la conversación había terminado.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por la mirada de cachorro herido que le lanzó su amigo, pero ahora no era el momento de disculparse “Partiré mañana a primera hora” El castaño abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero el mayor lo interrumpió nuevamente “Nos vemos Chuck” y se retiró de la oficina sin decir más.

_La humedad entraba por sus fosas nasales, podía asegurar que pronto amanecería sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos. Había un aroma a tierra mojada y rocío en el aire, refrescando cada rincón de la habitación, al parecer la ventana estaba abierta, seguro Peter la dejó así a propósito para que se despertara. A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, por un momento pensó en unirse a su acompañante, lástima que sus planes era otros, tanteando con sus manos, buscó las sábanas a sus costados y volvió a cubrirse buscando una posición cómoda en la cama._

_\--“Pensé que ya te habías despertado”_

_Logan abrió los ojos al fin. Al parecer se había vuelto a dormir, al inicio era difícil enfocarse en la figura uniformada que tenía al frente, por lo que se guio sólo de la voz que no sonaba enojada sino más bien sorprendida. Con pereza, apoyó su brazo en el colchón para empezar el tedioso proceso de alistarse._

_\--“Hoy es el gran día ¿no?”_

_Había un tinte de tristeza en la voz del menor a pesar de que intentara demostrar ánimos. Logan sabía a lo que se refería. Meses atrás se dio a conocer el proyecto Centinela, liderado por Bolívar Trask, un científico que pensaba que los mutantes eran su patio de juego. Todo empeoró cuando lograron conseguir la mutación de Mystique, acoplándolo a los robots y haciéndolos casi invencibles. Habían sido meses difíciles y desgastantes para todos, habían perdido compañeros, fuerzas y esperanzas._

_Sin embargo, los sobrevivientes buscaron apoyo entre ellos y planearon un ataque que se estaba germinando desde hace semanas. Hoy era el día central en donde se reunirían para un enfrentamiento directo con los centinelas. Probablemente muchos no regresen, pero Logan no quería pensar en eso ahora. O todos ganaban o todos morían._

_Asintió levemente y cogió su toalla y su uniforme para entrar a la ducha, dejando a Peter mirando por la ventana mientras los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban._

_\--“¿Puedo pedirte algo muy egoísta?”_

_Esa pregunta hizo que Logan se detuviera en seco a mitad de su recorrido y volteara a mirar al peliplateado quien no había despegado la vista de la ventana. Sus dedos paseaban nerviosos por el marco como si el acabado fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. Al no recibir respuesta por parte del mayor entendió que podía continuar. Tratando de que lo surreal del momento le de algo de valor, tomó una fuerte respiración y susurró._

_\--“Cuando ya no esté aquí, por favor, recuérdame-”_

Fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que se irguiera intempestivamente. Se había quedado dormido mientras alistaba su maleta. No estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, no después de ese sueño, por lo que se volvió a recostar en su cama sin responder, tal vez la persona se aburriría y se iría.

“¡Oye viejo, yo sé que estás ahí! ¡Así que abre la puerta!”

Las pulsaciones de Logan se incrementaron al reconocer la voz de la persona que llamaba a su puerta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?. Dudo antes de abrir, pero de nada serviría quedarse callado, él sabría que se estaba ocultando y Logan _nunca_ se ocultaba.

“¿Qué quieres?” Trató de sonar intimidante aunque al otro pareciera no afectarle. Más bien el seño fruncido que portaba se marcó más y sus ojos reflejaban la rebeldía característica de la juventud.

“¿Es cierto que te marchas?” Preguntó sin rodeos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

“¿Cómo sabes-?”

“Eso no importa, ¿es verdad?” Interrumpió con impaciencia. Seguro Charles había tenido algo que ver en todo esto. Podía evadir la pregunta, pero ahora mentir no serviría de nada, por lo que sólo asintió silenciosamente.

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de incredulidad “Pero ¿por qué?” Era extraño ver la duda manchar sus suaves facciones, aun así intentaba manejar la información con cuidado “´¿Es…acaso mi culpa?”

Pareciera que el tiempo acumulado entre ellos podría extenderse infinitamente entre conversaciones forzadas y silencios incómodos. Todo el cariño que sentía por esa persona frente a él debería significar algo más que sólo minutos marcando en el reloj. Él se merecía el mundo entero.

“No es eso” Y en parte no estaba mintiendo “Es algo que deseaba hacer desde ya un tiempo” Esa persona que tanto quería se merecía su total honestidad “Lo que pasó…esa noche...no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión”

Se sentía mal por hacer pasar por esto al menor. Con todo lo que había pasado, lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir abandonado, aunque confiaba en la reciente madurez que había adquirido, pero tampoco quería abusar de ella.

“Entonces ¿por qué?”

Era como ver a un niño quebrarse de a pocos cuando le dan la noticia que su mascota fue arrollada por un auto. Logan sabía que era un dolor real, pero momentáneo, diseñado para pasar con el tiempo y ser reemplazado cuando una mascota nueva llegara a la casa.

“Son decisiones que los mayores tomamos a veces” Decisiones que toman para poder esconderse del mundo por un tiempo para lamer sus heridas y volver a salir luego cuando hayan recobrado fuerzas.

“Yo-yo no quiero que te vayas” Fue tan suave el murmullo que si el pasadizo no hubiera estado en silencio Logan no lo hubiera escuchado. Verlo en una postura tan derrotada, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza mirando con interés sus zapatos, le causaba tristeza.

 _Me olvidarás con el tiempo_ , es lo que le hubiera gustado decir, pero de qué serviría. Sería muy fácil desempacar su maleta y abrazar al menor diciéndole que se quedaría, pero sabría que tendría que sobrevivir con las migajas de cariño que el otro le entregara y él no era como su Peter, no era tan valiente. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del menor y presionó ligeramente, buscando su mirada entre todo el tumulto de emociones que ambos compartían “Cuídate mucho Peter”

El peliplateado pareció entender los sentimientos de Logan al mirarlo a los ojos. Tragó algo amargo y asintió sin decir nada mientras trataba de borrar el puchero del rostro. Podría haber refutado más, pero dentro de sí comprendía. No forzaría a alguien a quedarse si no deseaba hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y se retiró con pasos largos del lugar.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio lentamente  y terminó de alistar sus cosas con la mente en blanco. Al sonar la medianoche en el gran y viejo reloj de la mansión, Logan, ya se encontraba envuelto en sus sábanas por última vez mientras cerraba los ojos, siendo recibido por la tentadora oscuridad de una noche sin sueños.

_\--“Cuando ya no esté aquí, por favor, recuérdame-”_

No se había percatado, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto un hombre de rutinas. Como todos los días despertó antes del alba, salió a correr por los terrenos de la mansión, que los sabía de memoria, pero aún así quería dar una última vuelta para no olvidarlos, entró a la cocina, la cuál milagrosamente estaba vacía, y desayunó breve para dirigirse a su habitación y darse un baño.

_\--“recuérdame cuando los primeros rayos de sol choquen con tu ventana”_

Fue la ducha más fría que tuvo en su vida. Cada gota que chocaba con su piel era como un pequeño tempano que lo atravesaba, agregando más cicatrices a su colección. No queriendo sentir el rechazo de su regadera por más tiempo, abandonó pronto el lugar cubierto sólo por una toalla. Los rayos de sol ya empezaban a llenar la habitación con la promesa de un nuevo día y la melancolía de los eventos que sucederían hoy empezaban a tomar forma en su cabeza.

No había nadie más de quien despedirse, no tenía razón alguna para que quedarse por más tiempo ahí, pero aún así quería hacerlo, sólo un momento más, mientras recorría su mirada por su viejo y quiñado velador, su lámpara comprada en una tienda de antigüedades en Minnesota, su ropero que nunca llegó a estar lleno porque mucha ropa nunca tuvo, el espejo de cuerpo entero que Charles puso en todas las habitaciones de la mansión, su vieja cama que rechinaba cada vez que se echaba y el marco de su ventana con vista al patio. Sabía que este sería siempre su lugar, que Charles nunca se lo daría a nadie más, pero él no tenía intenciones de volver, así que esta era su forma de despedirse de su pasado.

A pesar de lo triste del momento, los tibios rayos que rozaban ahora con su rostro lo animaban a salir al patio. Dando una última mirada a su habitación colocó su maleta sobre sus hombros y cerró la puerta.

_\--“cuando la lluvia resbale sobre tu piel después de un largo día”_

No había nadie en los pasadizos de la escuela. Sus pasos eran los únicos sonidos que se mesclaba con los pájaros cantando afuera. Su caminar era pausado mientras recorría los antiguas paredes llenas de valiosas pinturas y algunas estatuas que seguro constaban más que su motocicleta y él juntos.

Agradecía la ausencia de persona porque así sería menos incómodo el momento. No necesitaba palabras de aliento, ni llantos forzados. Sus mano apretó ligeramente el aza de la maleta sobre su hombro mientras recordaba a los amigos que dejaba atrás. Raven, Charles, Hank, hasta Erik -aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta- Ellos no llorarían, pero su tristeza sí sería real. No sabía si Charles ya les había dicho de su partida, pero al ver que nadie se presentó a despedirlo es porque seguro sabían, pero lo conocían tan bien que le evitaron el incómodo momento.  

Sus pies caminaban seguros sobre la fina alfombra que se extendía delante suyo. Conocía el camino a la puerta de entrada, aunque para él ahora era de salida, que curioso cómo pueden cambiar los significados según la situación. Extrañaría dar clases en la escuela, el conversar con jóvenes que lo miraban con curiosidad, algunos con miedo, y escucharlos ahogarse en un vaso con agua. Extrañaría lo rutinario que era todo eso.

_\--“cuando la blanca nieve caiga lentamente del cielo”_

La puerta de la mansión se erguía imponente detrás suyo. Sus viejas bisagras podían sostenerla aún y el aroma de cedro añejo armonizaba bien con el ambiente rústico del lugar. Caminó directo al garaje, siendo recibido de nuevo por el silencio y los carros de colección de la familiar Xavier. Todo era tan surreal, pareciera que era el único hombre en el planeta. Sin querer tentar a su suerte, subió a su máquina y se dirigió hasta la portada, donde dirigió una última mirada a todo el recinto. Esta era su silenciosa despedida. Acá dejaba parte de su vida y enterrado su corazón.

“Realmente espero que seas feliz Peter”

Y se enrumbó hacia donde la carretera lo guiara.

_\--“cuando las luciérnagas iluminen los campos en verano”_

Los acres se le abrían paso a sus costados como ráfagas borrosas que veía por el rabillo del ojo. El aroma a vegetación se esparcía por sus vías, limpiándolas y facilitando su respiración aprisionada por días. Había una sensación de falsa libertad que se apoderaba de él cada vez que retaba al viento con su motocicleta. Aún así, la prefería antes que cualquier cosa. Él nunca sería libre, pero podía fantasear con la libertad.

La carretera era sinuosa y el asfalto irregular. Habían ligeras elevaciones en el camino que lo remecían y lo sacaban del pozo de pensamientos en el que se hundía cada cierto tiempo. Pensaba en Peter y en lo mucho que había madurado. En Jean, quien nunca se enteró del remolino de emociones que Logan sentía por ella. En Ororo y en lo afortunada que era sin saberlo.

Ororo, la de comentarios directos y caminar apresurado. Ororo, la de respuestas rápidas y gran devoción a sus amigos. Ororo, la de amplia sonrisa y alegría inagotable. Para él, sólo era una niña, pero la estuvo juzgando mal. Ella, con su figura delgada y mediana estatura, había conseguido lo que Logan nunca pudo. Mentiría si dijera que la odiaba. Storm demostró ser la ideal para cierto mocoso. Tiene la dosis exacta de locura y raciocinio como para balancear la relación. Ambos se parecían mucho. Es por eso que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

_\--“Probablemente yo quiera encontrarme contigo también, pero seguro desapareceré de poco a poco”_

Esta época del año era tibia. Los últimos rezagos del invierno aún se percibían en el viento frío, pero si permanecías quieto podías disfrutar del calor que los rayos del sol te ofrecían. Pronto sería verano, la estación favorita de Peter, y el aroma a mar, fogatas y bronceador no se haría esperar.

Una nueva elevación en la pista casi hizo que perdiera el control de su motocicleta por unos momentos. Estaba distraído otra vez, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo podría haber sido mortal. Qué no daría porque esas palabras fueran ciertas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado manejado, pero en algún momento la fila de árboles dio paso al sonido de las gaviotas y lo dejó sin protección alguna del inclemente sol. Las olas rompían debajo de él, mientras la carretera se extendía a unos metros por encima del mar sobre la peña. A su costado, las nubes redondas como algodones flotaban libres en el horizonte celeste por donde el cielo se juntaba con el mar. Lo exótico del lugar le llenaba las pupilas a pesar de no haber salido de territorio norteamericano. Probablemente a Peter le habría gustado esta ruta. Nunca lo sabría.  

En realidad, hay muchas cosas que nunca sabría y justo eran las más simples.

_\--“Cuando eso pase, abre tu ventana y recíbeme-”_

Nunca sabría lo que se siente sostenerlo bajo los rayos del sol mientras divisaban el paisaje, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

_-“-párate bajo la lluvia y abrázame -”_

Nunca sabría lo que es rodearlo con sus brazos para protegerlo de la lluvia mientras corrían a buscar refugio.

_\--“-corre a la nieve y sostenme-”_

Nunca sabría lo que es tumbarlo sobre la nieve esperando que se formara un puchero en su rostro.

_\--“-sal a tu balcón y obsérvame-”_

Nunca sabría lo que es envejecer a su lado. Poder aportar en todas las fases de maduración que vendrían y ver su verdadero poder desarrollarse. Jamás tendría el privilegio de verlo brillar.  

_\--“Siempre estaré contigo, Logan”_

A pesar de que ya no pueda estar más a su lado. Sus pensamientos siempre estarían con él.

Había pasado un buen rato en la carretera, el cielo ahora era un acuarela de rosa, con lila y naranja y el sol había empezado a ponerse a lo lejos. Su espalda le dolía por lo que se detuvo en una de las paradas de los buses que encontró en el camino. Afortunadamente no había nadie esperando, así que se recostó de largo en la banca mirando el techo desinteresadamente  dejando que el sonido de las olas lo arrullaran a la inconsciencia.

*

_La humedad entraba por sus fosas nasales, podía asegurar que pronto amanecería sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos._

_Había un aroma a tierra mojada y rocío en el aire, refrescando cada rincón de la habitación, al parecer la ventana estaba abierta, seguro Peter la dejó así a propósito para que se despertara._

_¿Eh?_

_A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, sabía que era Peter quien estaba adentro, por un momento pensó en unirse a su acompañante, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera y que más bien buscara las sábanas con sus manos y se envolviera con ellas para volverse a dormir, porque dentro de unos momentos Peter volvería y le diría:_

_\--“Pensé que ya te habías despertado”_

_¿Cómo es que sabía esto?_

_Logan abrió los ojos sorprendió y lo primero que vio fue a Peter vestido con su uniforme quien lo observaba entre divertido y resignado por haberse quedado dormido._

_Este era un sueño. Tenía que serlo. Ese momento había pasado en otra vida. Ese Peter estaba muerto. Él lo recordaba muy bien porque fue este el último recuerdo de los dos juntos. Vivos._

_Pero, si este era un sueño ¿Cómo es que estaba consciente?_

_Peter continuó esperando una respuesta suya mientras lo miraba. Era él, no había dudas de que era él. Tal como lo recordaba. Finos cabellos plateados recogidos detrás de las orejas, aún húmedos por la ducha. Delgadas cejas levantadas que cuestionaban su silencio. Palpitantes ojos azules que lo observaban atentos. Rosados labios fruncidos en una ligera mueca._

_No importaba por qué estaba aquí._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró de un salto y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo atónito de la persona que tenía al frente. Él sabía cómo terminaría este sueño. Peter le pediría que a pesar de todo no lo olvide y él no diría nada. Al final del día estaría llorando sobre el cadáver del menor. No podía permitir que las cosas terminen así. No de nuevo._

_Aumentó la intensidad de su agarre, sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, inhalando su aroma a jabón, shampoo de vainilla y Peter. Recordando cada parte de su cuerpo con sólo sentirlo pegado al suyo. Lo había extrañado tanto. Por más que fuera un sueño, lo sentía muy real._

_El menor abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Logan lo silencio. Tenía miedo de que si decía algo despertaría de nuevo y todavía no quería hacerlo._

_“¡No! Por favor, no digas nada….sólo escúchame…un momento” Su voz era entrecortada y todo el peso que cargaba sobre los hombros se le venía encima. Con manos temblorosas buscó el rostro del otro, sosteniéndolo como si fuera de cristal y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dejó salir al fin lo que por años calló._

_“Sé que esto es un sueño y que tú no eres real, pero igual quiero que escuches todo lo que pude darme cuenta en este tiempo. Sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó y créeme que la impotencia me mata todos los días que permanezco con vida y tú no. Sé que fui un idiota y que pude haber hecho muchas cosas para hacerte feliz mientras estabas a mi lado. Sé que sacrificaste mucho por mí, porque me amaste como nadie más lo hizo, mientras que yo sólo me dediqué a perseguir a un fantasma. Entiendo que mis palabras no tengan ahora ningún significado para ti, pero en serio, quiero pedirte….perdón, en serio, perdóname-” No sabía en que momento sus mejillas se había llenado de lágrimas, pero aún así no soltó al menor de su abrazo “por favor, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname-” No le importaba si estaba rogando o si se le veía patético, jamás había sido tan sincero consigo mismo “Tal vez pienses que es muy hipócrita de mi parte, pero te amo, por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo. En serio, te amo Peter…” Las mejillas del menor eran suaves bajo su tacto que no pudo evitar pasear su dedo pulgar por ellas. La mañana se asomaba cada vez más por la ventana, pronto sería momento de partir y de terminar la ilusión. Logan no quería despedirse, ya que, sólo podía verlo en sueños “…siempre te amaré Peter” y se acercó para dejar un casto beso sobre los fríos labios de su acompañante._

_Mientras alejaba lentamente su rostro del menor no podía evitar pensar con pena que había llegado al final del sueño. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió un par de pequeñas manos posarse sobre sus mejillas evitando que se alejara y, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver un universo reflejado en las pupilas del otro llenos de cariño y comprensión. Como si le dijera ‘También te amo’ sin necesidad de usar palabras porque sabía que el mensaje iba a llegar. El menor se acercó despacio hacia él, deteniéndose a centímetros de sus labios y con un susurro que desbordaba amor le dijo “Logan, abre los ojos”_

_Y en cuestión de segundos todo se puso blanco._

*

“¡Oye viejo! ¡Abre los ojos!”

“Peter ¿Qué le hiciste?”

“¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Él entró al auto después de fumar y se quedó dormido!”

Había mucha bulla afuera, quería que se callaran, así que sin saberlo soltó un gruñido.

“Charles parece que ya está despertando”

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ser recibido por tres personas que lo veían por encima con miradas de preocupación, unos más que otros claro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

“¿Dónde estoy?”

Charles lo miró extrañado, pero respondió de todas formas “Washington DC”

¿Washintong DC? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Una vez que su vista se terminó de aclarar, pudo observar mejor a sus acompañantes. Charles con cabello largo y barba, Hank pálido y asustado y… su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su cavidad torácica, Peter, más joven, pero igual de perfecto.

Espera un momento…

“Charles….¿qué año estamos?” Preguntó con algo de duda.

“1973” El castaño respondió con algo de preocupación “¿Logan, estás bien?”

El aludido no respondió nada, sólo se quedó mirando un punto fijo detrás de ellos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

“Creo que ese cigarro tenía un contenido especial” Exclamó el menor con una sonrisa pícara.

Como había extrañado verlo sonreír así “Sí, algo así” Respondió también con una sonrisa sin querer profundizar en el tema.

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron y soltó un risa contagiante a la que se terminó uniendo momentos después ante la mirada atónita de Charles y Hank.

No sabía si todo había sido un sueño o si la vida le estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad, lo que sí sabía es que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores nuevamente. Miró hacia el cielo, sin parar de reír, mandando un silencioso agradecimiento a ese ángel plateado de su pasado que le había enseñado lo que era el amor y, así mismo, prometiéndole devolverle mil veces más la misma pasión y sentimiento que él le entregó en vida.

Miró con cariño a Peter mientras continuaba riéndose a expensas suyas. Hank y Charles se encogieron de hombros y se unieron a la celebración también aunque no entendieran bien de qué se tratara.

Sí, esta vez, haría las cosas bien.

_\--“Tal vez en otro futuro”_

Y ese futuro era ahora.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si terminaron leyendo todo, pues son unos VALIENTES *gives cookies*  
> En un inicio tenía una idea clara de cómo quería que vaya este fic, pero luego los meses pasaron y lo iba avanzando de a pocos que se mezclaron tantas ideas y formas de redactarlo (si leyeron con atención se habrán percatado que mi redacción variaba LOL y eso era porque leía fics que me gustaban y trataba de imitar sus estilos) al final siento que no pude reflejar del todo las emociones de Logan, ya que, no siento que la historia ni los sentimientos sean muy fluidos (admito también que tuve que recortar varias escenas, entonces seguro que eso también influyó). De todas formas estoy satisfecha con el producto, sino no lo estaría publicando :)
> 
> Un súper agradecimiento a Kitsune por haberme dado permiso de usar su fic para basar el mío y también por los consejos al momento de escribirlo. Así mismo a Salo Rach también por la asesoría. Gracias chicas son lo máximo!! *apachurra*  
> Otro súper mega agredecimiento a mi amiga Kame por soportarme durante todo el proceso de parto (?) de este fic y de darme mis merecidas cachetadas virtuales cuando pensaba en abandonar el proyecto (LOL) Sólo por eso te has ganado tu secuela de 'Sing Me To Sleep' (algún día pero....)
> 
> PDT: La letra de la canción que aparece en una parte del fic es de Travis - Where You Stand (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-ZT2Hgonwc)


End file.
